


The Affair

by blank_expression



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_expression/pseuds/blank_expression
Summary: Baekhyun has finally decided to tell his husband, Park Chanyeol, the news that he's pregnant. But he finds out he can not do so when Chanyeol returns home later than usual one day, smelling like... perfume?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi guys! This is your writer, blank_expression. Some of you may probably know me from Asian Fanfics, or you probably have no idea who I am. But that's okay! Just know that if you see a blank_expression on AFF, that's me! I'm just reposting my stories here on AO3. I'm still a bit new to posting on AO3, so I apologize if I make any mistakes. It's great to be working on a completely new platform, and I'm so excited to meet some new readers. I hope you enjoy this story that I wrote a few years ago! Please feel free to comment or do whatever you have to do hehe.
> 
>  
> 
> Please take care and have a lovely day guys!

Byun Baekhyun has always kept a list of his top ten favorite days of his life. Though it has been a while since he touched or even spared a glance at the list, he now finds himself going through his disorganized drawers and trying to find his untouched list.

 

If it isn't for what he discovered just mere minutes ago, Baekhyun won't even try to find his list, nevertheless, try to remember it. But because of his discovery, he knows that finding the list is now his main priority. 

 

The events that led up to his discovery made it somehow easy for the young man to guess what is exactly going on. The past few weeks for Baekhyun consisted nothing but him having constant headaches, painful heartburns, and randomly occurring nausea. Those were the primary symptoms that first led Baekhyun to make his predictions, but he chose not to believe in his prediction.

 

However, several weeks passed when he began to feel more and more hungry as if he hadn't already eaten a big meal an hour ago. He had also been craving for certain types of food; some of which he hadn't even tasted in his entire life, yet he still asks (rather, forces) his husband, Park Chanyeol, to go to the grocery store and to satisfy his cravings. These were all the symptoms that continue to lead Baekhyun back to his first prediction, but he still refused to believe in anything, for he didn't want to hope for something that may only disappoint him. 

 

But it wasn't until today when Baekhyun found himself throwing up every content of food (made by Chanyeol) that he ate last night into the toilet bowl. He couldn't seem to catch his breath as he continued to vomit out his bile. Tears and sweat were mixing together and streaming down his flushed face when all of his emotions hit him in sync. The predictions that he made in the past weeks were coming true. He didn't want to believe it, though. Heck, he was not even sure if he's ready for what he knew is about to happen next. But what Baekhyun also knew is that he couldn't go back in time and change what he has already done. He needed to face the future and not run away from it like what he had been doing in the past weeks.

 

Because Chanyeol has left earlier than usual to go to work today, Baekhyun was, unfortunately, on his own. Chanyeol knows about the symptoms that Baekhyun has had over the weeks, which is why he took several days off last week to take care of Baekhyun. But the latter isn't selfish enough to keep his husband from working, so that's why Baekhyun forced the man to go back to work. Of course, Chanyeol adamantly disagreed at first, but Baekhyun was able to convince him that he will be all right. Now, Baekhyun is starting to regret his decisions because he wants Chanyeol to be next to him to witness what will be happening, but the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks that sending Chanyeol back to work was the right thing to do - maybe.

 

The only problem with sending Chanyeol off to work is that he had been getting home later than usual these days. At first, Baekhyun was, no doubt, disappointed that he won't be able to eat dinner with his husband, but he learned to adapt to the changes, so now Baekhyun is somewhat used to eating alone. He only wishes that whatever Chanyeol is doing at work, he will hurry up because Baekhyun doesn't know how many more days he can last without eating dinner with his husband.

 

After Baekhyun flushed the toilet and quickly washed himself up, he took a small plastic box out of his medicine cabinet and read the directions on the box before he did anything else. 

 

Now that he followed all the steps on the package, Baekhyun found himself tearing up as soon as he stared at the two lines that were appearing on the pregnancy test. The emotions that disappeared a few minutes ago came back, hitting him with full force that time, and he couldn't restrain himself from letting his tears flow down his cheeks. The beating of his heart was beating excruciatingly fast, and he couldn't slow it down as he felt ecstasy surge through his body. 

 

And because of this simple yet extraordinary discovery, Baekhyun is now desperately trying to find the list that he has always kept ever since high school. 

 

After several more minutes of desperate attempts to find his list, Baekhyun eventually finds the crumpled up piece of paper that is shoved all the way back in his drawer. A sigh of relief leaves his mouth before grabbing the paper and unfolding it. His lips instinctively turn upwards as the words on the simple piece of paper slowly begin to unravel before his eyes.  

 

Baekhyun takes a moment to read the list, eyes moving from left to right. Memories of his younger-self begin to flood his mind as he reads further down the list. 

 

_My Top Ten Favorite Days of My Life_

_1\. Meeting Chanyeol in high school - 9/06/2008_  
         2. Chanyeol confessing his love for me - 2/14/2010  
         3. Chanyeol proposing to me - 12/25/2013  
         4. My wedding day - 2/01/2014  
          _5\. Moving to a bigger house - 2/03/2014_  
          _6\. Opening my first bakery shop - 5/06/2014_  
          _7\. Having unprotected sex - 7/22/2014_  
          _8\. Meeting my high school friends again - 8/01/2014_  
          _9. ~~Getting pregnant - 9/06/2014~~_  
        _10._ ~~Getting pregnant again - 5/15/2015~~

 

Baekhyun's smile disintegrates as he reads the last two lines that are crossed off his list, sadness beginning to build up on him. He remembers the days when he lost his little angels from a miscarriage - twice. Baekhyun knows it couldn't be helped, though. The doctor told him that when a miscarriage starts, it doesn't stop and that, sometimes, miscarriages happens for no apparent reason. Baekhyun and Chanyeol knows. But Baekhyun, without admitting it to anyone, blamed himself for not taking care of himself and his little angels better. 

 

To this day, Baekhyun still blames himself, but he is going to change that. He wants to stop feeling guilty after all these months, so with a shaky breath, Baekhyun takes an eraser and completely erases the last two lines, blowing the eraser shavings out of his way. Then, with trembling hands, Baekhyun uses his pencil that he has kept ever since he started to create his list and begins to lower his arm down onto the piece of paper. 

 

But just before his pencil can even touch the paper, Baekhyun stops his arm from lowering down any further onto the piece of paper. He begins to contemplate before walking back into the bathroom that he was in just a few minutes ago. 

 

Looking once again into the sink where the pregnancy tests are, the smile reappears on Baekhyun's face, but his thoughts do not evade his mind. Baekhyun is afraid - terrified. He is too terrified to lose another child. It happened twice, which means it can happen thrice, and Baekhyun is just so afraid. He knows he shouldn't be afraid, though, for he needs to be strong for his third child who is currently living in his tummy, but he can not help the fear that is clouding his anxious mind.

 

Taking a deep breath in, Baekhyun thinks about calling his high school friend, Oh Sehun, for help, so before he can do anything else, he carefully folds his list that is in his hand and puts it safely into his pocket jeans. Next, he takes the three pregnancy sticks out of the sink and places them into a zip lock bag. After checking that he has everything with him, Baekhyun takes his phone and searches for the contact information that he is looking for. When he finds the number, he hesitates, afraid that Sehun is probably busy, but Baekhyun needs the assurance now, so without waiting another second, Baekhyun presses onto the number. 

 

The man brings the phone up to his ear and waits patiently for the other man on the line to pick up. "Come on... Come on..." he mumbles to himself, slowly getting frustrated, and before his frustration can even reach the maximum, the other man picks up.

 

 _"Hello...?"_ Sehun groans on the other line, and Baekhyun just rolls his eyes, having to expect Sehun to still be asleep despite the ungodly hour. 

 

"Why the hell are you still sleeping? It's two in the afternoon!" Baekhyun raises his voice over the phone, startling poor Sehun who has just woken up. 

 

_"S-Sorry... I was at a party last night, and I met this guy, and we-"_

 

Baekhyun winces, not wanting to know the details, so he stops Sehun before the latter can even finish his story. 

 

Sehun just shrugs over the phone, even though he knows Baekhyun can't see him.  _"Anyway, why'd you call?"_  Sehun asks skeptically because Baekhyun doesn't usually call him unless it's something really important or it is an emergency.  _"Did something happen with you and Chanyeol?!"_

 

Once again, Baekhyun rolls his eyes knowing that Sehun is wide awake now from the way he raised his voice a second ago. The younger man is always curious about Baekhyun's relationship with Chanyeol because the fact is that Sehun once had a crush on Baekhyun back in high school. Unfortunately, Sehun wasn't the only man to have a crush on Baekhyun. Chanyeol was also head over heels for the small, beautiful, petite boy. No one could really blame the two boys. Baekhyun was literally the epitome of a living angel. Someone would be considered crazy if he or she didn't have a crush on Baekhyun. 

 

Ironically, however, Chanyeol and Sehun were best friends, but the two of them would constantly fight over Baekhyun whenever the latter wasn't around, and to this day, Baekhyun still has no idea that his best friend and husband once fought over him. 

 

To put a long story short, because Chanyeol was so head over heels over Baekhyun, he gathered up his courage and confessed to Baekhyun in the middle of the hallway, right in front of Sehun and the other students. Of course, the Baekhyun was stunned from the confession because he had no idea that the one and only, handsome, and popular Park Chanyeol could ever love him back. But as soon as he looked into the taller man's eyes that day, Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was telling the truth. And as cliché as that sounds, it is exactly what happened. Once Baekhyun realized that the man in front of him was still waiting for an answer, he paid no heed to the other students around him as he grabbed the nape of Chanyeol's neck, brought his face down, and attached his lips directly onto who is now his husband's lips. 

 

But as much as that memory still hurts Sehun to this day, he couldn't have been happier for the couple. Though Baekhyun is already married, Sehun still loves Baekhyun - as a friend, of course. He has long accepted the fact that he and Baekhyun are never meant to be, but he is all right with that. As long as Baekhyun is happy, then Sehun is just as happy, so it breaks Sehun's heart when he hears a broken sob over the phone. 

 

"Baekhyun?! What happened?" Sehun is already in the midst of getting up as Baekhyun tells him that he needs to see him. Of course, there is no doubt Sehun can not deny his best friend's request, so when Baekhyun tells him where to meet and then hangs up, Sehun is already getting ready to meet his best friend. 

* * *

As soon as Baekhyun hangs up, he tries to recompose himself again before has to meet up with Sehun. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, Baekhyun fetches his coat and walks out of his apartment, locking the door before he leaves. 

 

It isn't long before Baekhyun arrives at the place where he told Sehun to meet up with him.

 

It is his bakery shop where Baekhyun told Sehun to meet up with him, so as soon as he steps into his own shop, each and every one of his employees stop what they are doing and greet him kindly. 

 

Kim Jongin, who is the first employee whom Baekhyun hired and another one of Baekhyun's high school friend, is the first to greet his boss at the front entrance. "Hey, Baekyun! Are you looking for Sehun?" 

 

Baekhyun nonchalantly nods, ignoring Jongin's informal greeting to him because that isn't important for him at the moment. 

 

"Baekhyun, are you okay?" Jongin asks, noticing his boss's hands are trembling. When the employee is about to say more, Baekhyun beats him to it. 

 

"I-I'm all right..." Baekhyun stutters, contemplating if he should tell Jongin, his best friend, the news that he is, again, pregnant. It isn't because Baekhyun doesn't trust Jongin, it is because he is afraid that if he tells Jongin, then he can possibly jinx his pregnancy. Baekhyun knows that he can not deal with another loss of his child. He knows himself well, and he is sure that if he loses this third child, he will break. 

 

Realizing that he still hasn't given an answer to Jongin, Baekhyun lets out a breath that he doesn't even know he has been holding. "I'll tell you, so follow me," Baekhyun says, eventually convincing himself to tell Jongin the news. He leads the employee to the private table booth that Sehun is currently sitting at and waiting patiently for Baekhyun to arrive. 

 

Sehun is definitely not expecting Baekhyun to bring Jongin along, so he is surprised when Jongin sits at the table with them as well. 

 

"What is he doing here?" Sehun blatantly queries and points to the bronze-skinned man across from him, not minding the fact that he is speaking in third-person towards Jongin. "I thought you were only going to tell me the secret." Sehun pouts while the two older men just roll their eyes at their childish friend. 

 

"You guys will be the only ones who'll know... for now," Baekhyun says before asking another one of his employees to bring him three plates of sandwiches and a glass of lemonade. 

 

When his employee brings him his order, Baekhyun thanks his employee before the latter walks off, taking another customer's order. 

 

Sehun and Jongin steal a glance at each other as they watch the little man grab a sandwich off his plate. Sehun, not sure on what to do, shrugs and decides to grab the second sandwich, but he finds himself unable to do so when Baekhyun slaps his hand away from the untouched sandwich. 

 

"Hey!" Sehun pouts, rubbing the hand that was just slapped. "You're going to eat all of that?" 

 

Baekhyun just simply nods. "Of course, I have to. I'm eating for two now, anyway." 

 

It seems as if Baekhyun doesn't even know what he just said when he continues to eat his sandwich, unaware that Sehun and Jongin are looking at him with eyes wide and jaws open.

 

While Baekhyun continues to eat his sandwich, Sehun looks at Jongin in the eyes. Though words are not spoken, Jongin understands what Sehun is trying to convey, and in return, the former gives a slight nod of his head to show that he understands what Sehun means. 

 

Jongin clears his throat, fortunately gaining his boss' attention to him. "B-Baekhyun... you're pregnant?" Jongin finally asks, and Sehun is relieved that he isn't the one who asked because the look on Baekhyun's face is like a deer that is caught in the headlight.

 

"H-How'd you...?"

 

"You let it slip out a few seconds ago." Jongin chuckles before congratulating his boss and patting the smaller man on his back, but he frowns, noticing that Baekhyun doesn't look happy at all. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that you're pregnant?"

 

"Of course, I am! I'm ecstatic to be pregnant, but..." Baekhyun hesitates. "But, I'm afraid."

 

Jongin and Sehun can only look at their friend in pity, having no idea what it is like to lose a child, but they have an idea as they remember what Chanyeol told them. Baekhyun was grieving for days, isolating himself from everyone, even his own husband. He wouldn't eat nor drink, and he was always crying himself to sleep at night. If it weren't for Chanyeol's husband instincts telling him that Baekhyun needed professional help, the latter most likely wouldn't even be here right now.

 

Jongin and Sehun shivered at the thought, secretly thanking Chanyeol in their minds. 

 

"I'm afraid of losing the baby again," Baekhyun continues, voice beginning to waver. "And I'm afraid to tell Chanyeol. I'm afraid that if I tell him, I'll lose the baby again. I don't want to disappoint him. I've disappointed him two times already. I can't disappoint him the third time, and I don't want to know what'll happen if I disappoint him the third time. W-What if he leaves me? I know that he wants to have children just as much as I do. But it's already been two years since we've married and we don't have a single child!" Baekhyun sobs, sandwich in his hands long forgotten. 

 

Jongin looks around the bakery shop, afraid that the customers can hear his boss wailing right now. He silently apologizes to a couple who is staring at the direction of their table, silently judging the crying man. 

 

"Baekhyun..." Jongin tries to quiet down his boss but is unable to do so as Baekhyun's cries only get louder.  _Isn't it too early to have mood swings?_ Jongin thinks to himself before Sehun interrupts. 

 

"Baekhyun, if you stop crying, Jongin will get you a strawberry cake." 

 

That does it. Baekhyun immediately stops crying to Jongin's surprise. Baekhyun looks at Jongin with pleading eyes and the employee exhales, having no choice but to get a slice of strawberry cake for his boss. 

 

When Jongin leaves to get the strawberry cake, Sehun takes this as a chance to talk to Baekhyun alone. 

 

"Baekhyun, I know you may think that Chanyeol is disappointed in you, but trust me when I say that Chanyeol is probably the last person who would ever be disappointed in you. He loves you so much, and he can never be disappointed by you. Do you know why I know that he loves you so much?" 

 

Baekhyun shakes his head almost like a child refusing to eat his or her vegetables. 

 

Sehun chuckles and says, "It's because back in high school, Chanyeol would constantly bother me and tell me how much he loved you. Every time we hung out, our conversations would always be about you and how much he loves you so damn much. He was so damn whipped at that time. Baekhyun, you're probably one of the luckiest people I know to have a husband like Chanyeol. If not, then you're  _the_  luckiest person on earth. And if that still doesn't convince you, then do you remember that time when Chanyeol confessed to you... in the middle of the hallway... in front of all the other students? He did that because he loves you and he didn't care whether or not he got judged by the other students for loving another man. If that's not true love, then I don't know what is," Sehun finishes before Jongin comes back with a plate of strawberry cake. 

 

Sehun smiles when Baekhyun's eyes twinkle as Jongin places the plate of strawberry cake in front of him. And before Baekhyun begins to eat his cake, he doesn't forget to thank Sehun. 

 

Jongin only spares the two of them a confused look, deciding not to ask what happened when he left. Although Jongin is also Baekhyun's friend, he knows that Sehun and Baekhyun have a much deeper relationship than he and Baekhyun, so he is choosing not to be nosy and to stay silent while Baekhyun contentedly eats his cake. 

 

Jongin and Sehun are in the midst of watching Baekhyun eat when another employee in the bakery shop asks Jongin to help out in the kitchen. The latter nods, but not before he waves goodbye to Sehun and wishes Baekhyun good luck. 

 

The two other men wave back, arranging another time for all of them to hang out again. 

 

Once Jongin leaves for the kitchen, Sehun continues to watch the smaller man eat in peace. He knows that he has to ask  _the_  question, so while Baekhyun is still in a good mood, Sehun asks, "So... when do you think you're going to tell Chanyeol?" 

 

Baekhyun suddenly stops eating and looks at Sehun in the eye. The latter is afraid that he may have said something wrong, but he lets out a sigh of relief when Baekhyun simply replies, "I'll probably tell him next week."

 

"Why next week?" 

 

Baekhyun only lets out a soft sigh before he speaks. "Because Chanyeol's been really busy lately."

 

"You're speaking as if that's a bad thing."

 

Baekhyun moves his eyes slightly downwards, not looking at Sehun in the eye anymore and hoping that the younger man doesn't catch him. And it is times like these when Baekhyun wishes for Sehun not to be so keen when he wants to be because the next thing that Sehun says is, "Look at me in the eye, Baekhyun, and tell me that Chanyeol isn't hurting you." 

 

But Baekhyun is unable to look at Sehun in the eye anymore, for he is afraid that he may start tearing up if he does. 

 

"Baekhyun," Sehun says, sternness is clearly evident in his voice. 

 

Ironically, although Sehun is younger than Baekhyun, it seems as though, in that moment, Sehun is the one who's older than Baekhyun from the way he's speaking.

 

 "You're stressed, aren't you?" 

 

Baekhyun gives a slight nod, still not looking up at Sehun. 

 

"Why, though? Baekhyun, please, tell me. I'm your friend, aren't I?" 

 

Again, Baekhyun nods, and this time, he looks at Sehun in the eye. "Although Chanyeol is only a secretary lawyer, he is usually never this busy. He always comes home before we have dinner together, but now he's been coming home later than nine. I don't know what to do, Sehun. The last time he was this busy was a month before our wedding, a-and... it nearly ruined our relationship." 

 

Baekhyun doesn't realize that he's crying when he feels a soft, warm hand gently caress his cheeks, wiping the tears away from his wet cheeks. When he realizes, he quietly thanks Sehun for trying to comfort him and removes the younger man's hands away from his face, claiming that he can wipe the tears off his face himself. 

 

Sehun only shrugs before he says, "Is that why the wedding got postponed?" 

 

"Yeah..." Baekhyun murmurs almost inaudibly, but Sehun is able to hear it loud and clear. 

 

Silence begins to surround them as the tension rises, Sehun at a lost for words. But when he sees the sadness in Baekhyun's eyes as the latter continues to wipe the tears away, Sehun gulps, adam apple's moving slightly up then down. Sehun loves Baekhyun, as a friend, of course, and seeing his best friend so distraught because of Chanyeol makes him want to punch his best friend's husband in the face. If Baekhyun needs someone at the moment, it is Chanyeol. But the latter isn't here when Baekhyun needs him the most, so taking a deep breath, Sehun says, "I'm going to talk to him." 

 

With that, he stands up and is about to move away from the table when he feels the smaller man grab onto his wrist, stopping him from doing probably something stupid. 

 

"Please, Sehun, don't. He's busy now..." Baekhyun whispers hesitantly, but Sehun knows his best friend well enough - almost more than Baekhyun knows himself. Sehun knows that Baekhyun is worried about Chanyeol, and he also knows that when a pregnant person is stressing about something, it can be detrimental to the baby and the bearer. Sehun isn't going to risk that happening to his best friend when the latter already had two miscarriages already, so he gently tugs his arm away from Baekhyun, not missing the pleading look on the smaller man. 

 

"Think of it as this way," Sehun says before he leaves the pregnant man alone. "Chanyeol is my best friend too, so I'll just visit him and ask him what's wrong like what a concerned friend would do." 

 

Baekhyun only lets out a snort, claiming that his husband will never believe such a thing.

 

Ever since high school when Chanyeol and Sehun both fell in love with Baekhyun, their relationship status went from friends to frenemies. And it has been that way ever since, so if Sehun ever visits Chanyeol to say that he is concerned for the older man, the latter will only laugh at him. 

 

Sehun knows this, but he can't help but want to try. He knows he should at least try to talk to Chanyeol for Baekhyun's - his best friend's - sake. 

 

"Baekhyun, I can see it in your eyes that you want me to do it. Your mind is telling you to stop me, but your heart isn't. Trust your heart, and trust me, okay? I'll only have a talk with him for a few minutes and that'll be it, I promise. Then I'll tell you what he's been up to so you don't have to worry too much about Chanyeol. There's a baby inside you who's depending on you and needs your full, undivided attention. You can't worry about Chanyeol when your baby needs you more."

 

Ultimately, Baekhyun knows that Sehun is correct. He looks down at his small, slightly protruding baby bump and gently caresses his tummy before nodding, allowing Sehun to leave and talk to Chanyeol. "Call me as soon as possible," Baekhyun says, looking up at Sehun who is already on his way to find his "friend" and give him a piece of his mind. 

 

Baekhyun can only watch Sehun's figure get smaller and smaller as he walks away, and the only thing that Baekhyun can think of at the moment is to get another slice of strawberry cake. His baby has been craving it for a while now... Or is it Baekhyun who's craving for it? 

* * *

As soon as Sehun walks out of the bakery shop, he takes his phone out and is about to call Chanyeol when he decides against that. If Chanyeol is too busy, he won't be able to pick up his phone, Sehun thinks before he walks in the direction of the building that Chanyeol works in.

 

It doesn't take long before Sehun finds himself going up the elevator to the floor where Chanyeol works on. The only reason Sehun knows what floor Chanyeol is on because he has been asked by Baekhyun several times to deliver lunch to his husband when he was too busy to do it himself. Sehun unconsciously smiles as he remembers those days. Although he was disappointed knowing that Baekhyun loved Chanyeol back in high school, he is glad that Baekhyun has chosen Chanyeol. Sehun knows that there had been many arguments between the couple, but that doesn't stop them from loving each more than they already do. Because, of course, arguments are inevitable in a relationship.

 

The thought of the couple leaves Sehun's mind when the elevator door opens, and he steps out. As Sehun is on his way to find the older man's cubicle, he notices that Chanyeol isn't there. Someone must have sensed that he is looking for Chanyeol, so he is startled when he feels someone tap him from behind the shoulder. Turning around, he sighs in relief when he realizes that it is just one of Chanyeol's coworker, Do Kyungsoo. 

 

"Are you looking for Chanyeol?"

 

Sehun looks down at the shorter man and straight away nods. "Is he busy?"

 

"I think so," Kyungsoo nonchalantly replies. "He says he's meeting up with someone today." 

 

Sehun scrunches his forehead this, but Kyungsoo doesn't realize this. "Anyway, why are  _you_  looking for him?  It's usually Baekhyun who's looking for him. Wait... d-does Baekhyun know you're here?" 

 

Sehun doesn't miss the anxious look in Kyungsoo's eyes, and he tries to dismiss the thought of something bad happening. "Why does it matter if Baekhyun is here?" 

 

Again, Sehun doesn't miss the anxiousness look that is manifested on Kyungsoo's face. "It doesn't matter. Look, if you're wondering how Chanyeol is doing, he's fine." 

 

"But I want to talk to him." 

 

"No need." 

 

"But-" 

 

"Just leave now." Kyungsoo begins to push the taller man away, bringing him to the elevator. Luckily for Kyungsoo, as soon as they get to the elevator, the door opens and Kyungsoo is able to push the taller man inside. The latter emits a low grunt before he turns around to try to say something but is unable to do so when the elevator door shuts close, to Kyungsoo's relief. 

 

"What the fuck?" Sehun mumbles, rubbing the nape of his neck as confusion sets in. It is a truly rare sight to see Kyungsoo so anxious, which is why Sehun is beginning to make assumptions. He tries to rid the thoughts out of his mind, but he can't help but feel a sense of foreboding. Someone is going to get hurt in the end, Sehun believes before the elevator door opens once it reaches the main floor. 

 

Just when Sehun steps out of the elevator, he sees a figure that resembles that of a particular giant. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, he realizes that the giant figure belongs to none other than Chanyeol. The latter is wearing a rather formal suit, and it seems as though he is waiting for someone as he's standing at the curb of the sidewalk, impatiently tapping his shoes and constantly looking at his Rolex wristwatch. 

 

Sehun immediately walks out the building, wanting to have a talk with Chanyeol before he realizes he needs to play it smart. 

 

Suddenly not wanting to be seen, Sehun quickly hides behind a bush that happens to be next to him and begins to wait along with Chanyeol. 

 

He waits patiently, but his patience has a limit when he begins to get bored after thirty minutes of waiting. When Sehun is already on his fifth round of Angry Birds, he finally hears Chanyeol's loud and boisterous voice. Quickly finishing his fifth round of Angry Birds, Sehun puts his phone away before he secretly watches Chanyeol wave to a particular black Porsche. 

 

The car immediately stops and pulls over once the driver sees Chanyeol waving frantically to it. The window is pulled down, and, unfortunately, Sehun is unable to see who is inside, but he can see the ecstatic look on Chanyeol's face when he's talking to the person in the car. They talk for a few seconds until Chanyeol steps back and opens the car door, and Sehun gasps, breath completely knocked out of him. The person who comes out of the car is none other than a woman. It isn't the woman who is bothering Sehun, but her actions with Chanyeol. As soon as she steps out, a bright smile is plastered on her face as she embraces the taller man. The embrace lasts a little too long for Sehun's liking, and he scrunches his forehead in distaste before taking his phone out and not forgetting to take a picture of the woman with Chanyeol. He needs evidence if he is planning to tell Baekhyun what just happened. 

 

But then, the thought of Baekhyun came to his mind. What exactly is he going to tell his best friend?

 

A frustrated sigh leaves his mouth as he stares at the picture of the woman hugging Chanyeol on his phone.  _Maybe they're just friends?_ Sehun thinks to himself before looking at the couple again. His mouth completely drops open when he sees the giant offer to hold the woman's coat and purse. 

 

Sehun can't believe what he's seeing right now. All he can think about at the moment is how he is going to break the news to Baekhyun who is pregnant. The baby is going to need a father who isn't going to play around with other women. The thought makes Sehun furious as he fists his hand. He never thought that Chanyeol will be this kind of guy, but people change, and, unfortunately for Baekhyun, it happens to be his husband who changed. 

 

When Sehun looks back, he notices that the couple is now gone. He panics now that he has lost sight of the couple, but instead of being able to see the couple, he can hear them, and they are coming his way. With an accelerating heartbeat, Sehun tries to hide deeper in the bush, and though there are sharps thorns on the bush, Sehun pays no heed as he continues to push himself in. He can not risk getting caught. 

 

The voices, though soft and mumbled, is still audible to Sehun's ears. He listens carefully as he takes his phone out, ready to get some more evidence. He can hear the couple get closer and closer to him, and just when they get close enough, Sehun hits the 'record' button.

 

Sehun internally curses because just when he begins to film, the couple is already on their way back inside the building. He is just about to stop the video when he hears the woman talking, and what she says next makes his heart drop. 

 

"Does your husband know anything about this?" she kindly asks, and Sehun is outright disgusted at the way she acts so sweetly to the giant. 

 

Sehun doesn't realize it, but a layer of sweat is now covering his forehead as he waits anxiously for Chanyeol's answer. Words of profanity run through his mind when the couple walks into the building, and he doesn't get to hear Chanyeol's answer, but that doesn't matter to Sehun. He has enough evidence to prove to Baekhyun that his very own husband is, Sehun gulps - not liking this idea at all - cheating on him. 

 

Before the thorns on the bush can stick their needles further into Sehun's skin, the latter gets out just in time before his skin starts to bleed, but nothing matters to him at the moment except Baekhyun. Breaking the news to the latter is the only thing in Sehun's mind, but he doesn't know if he has the heart to tell his best friend about what he just saw. He knows it will crush Baekhyun's heart, but he also knows that it will be better to tell him sooner than later... At least, before Chanyeol can go further into his relationship with the woman. 

 

Sehun hates to be the one to break the news, but he needs to be strong for his pregnant friend. With a deep breath, Sehun begins to dial Baekhyun's number onto his phone, and he waits for the man on the other line to pick up. With each ring, Sehun's heart only beats faster and faster, and Sehun feels like his heart will jump out of his chest soon if his friend doesn't pick up soon. 

 

 _"Did you talk to him yet? How is he? Has he been eating?"_ Baekhyun immediately asks as he picks up the phone, which only breaks Sehun's heart even more. He hates the situation that he is in more than ever, but he can't back out now. Taking a deep breath in, Sehun is about to speak when Baekhyun cuts him off again.  _"C-Can you tell Chanyeol to come home sooner? I've decided to tell him the news today."_

 

Sehun can hear and almost feel the excitement radiating off of Baekhyun, and he resents how his best friend is being so cheerful while being completely oblivious. Sehun wants to yell at Baekhyun to open his eyes and see that his own husband is a cheater, but he can't. Baekhyun is his friend whom he loves and he knows he can never yell at the puppy (figuratively). At the moment, Sehun wants to break down and cry, anger and frustration beginning to bottle up within. He wants to scream into Chanyeol's face and ask him why he is putting him in this situation, but he just can't do it. He needs to act rationally, so, finally, taking another deep breath in and unclenching his fists, Sehun calmly says, "I'm coming over." 

 

_"Wait, wha-"_

 

Sehun hangs up the phone before Baekhyun can even finish his sentence. And though he is desiring more than anything at the moment to just run away from Baekhyun, he promised himself that he will tell the pregnant man about Chanyeol. He has to, for his best friend's sake, at least. 

 

And with his final decision, Sehun takes off. Whether he is ready or not to tell Baekhyun, it doesn't matter. His friend must know that he is loving someone in a helpless relationship. 

* * *

Baekhyun's face scrunches up as soon Sehun hangs up on him. He also doesn't miss the concerned voice that Sehun used as he quickly spoke to him. Baekhyun doesn't want to worry about anything yet, so he quickly dismisses the thoughts on Sehun, at least, until the latter will give him an explanation. 

 

A tired sigh escapes from Baekhyun's mouth as he walks back into the kitchen to work on dinner again.

 

After Sehun left the bakery shop to find Chanyeol, Jongin had returned to him and accompanied Baekhyun while he was alone. While they were alone, Jongin was able to convince Baekhyun to tell his husband about the pregnancy sooner than he originally planned. Baekhyun never knew that Jongin can be so convincing, but he feels more relieved now that he knows he will tell the news to his husband tonight. It is better to do it sooner than later, and Baekhyun knows more than anyone else that Chanyeol will be the one to help him get through his pregnancy. Baekhyun elicits a chuckle, remembering those days when he was pregnant with his other babies and remembering how Chanyeol had to deal with his mood swings and cravings. 

 

Times like those were the reasons why Baekhyun is so thankful to have Chanyeol as his husband. The latter is patient, kind, and caring; he's the perfect candidate for Baekhyun's husband, but he is an even better candidate for the father of his children. If not, then he is _the_  best candidate, period.

 

While Baekhyun is working on dinner, he doesn't realize that the thought of Sehun calling him before has completely left his mind when the doorbell suddenly rings. He internally curses when he jumps from startlement, almost knocking down the pot filled with boiling, hot liquid. Before Baekhyun does anything else, he quickly wipes his hands with a dry towel and turns the stove's heat to low just in case the food doesn't burn.

 

On his way towards the door, the doorbell doesn't stop ringing, almost giving Baekhyun a headache so he yells, "I'm coming, God damn it!"

 

The doorbell, luckily for him, stops ringing, and when he opens the door, Sehun immediately steps inside.

 

"Well, then. You're invited, I guess?" Baekhyun scoffs, rolling his eyes as he watches Sehun panting, trying to catch his breath. It seems as though he has run all the way from Chanyeol's workplace to his house, and he feels a pang of guilt, knowing that the distance from his house to Chanyeol's workplace can be far without driving a car.

 

"What's so urgent that you've run all the way here?"

 

Baekhyun waits patiently for Sehun to catch his breath. While waiting, he goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and returns to Sehun, bringing the cup near the younger man's lips and letting the cool liquid help him catch his breath. It doesn't take long after that when Sehun is finally able to speak normally, though with a bit of exhaustion in his voice.

 

"I-I know that you probably won't believe me, b-but I saw with my two own eyes. I-I even have evidence!" Sehun frantically shouts. His words are coming out incoherently into Baekhyun's ears, so the shorter man asks him to repeat what he said. "B-Baekhyun, I-I'm so sorry..." Sehun begins to sob, leaning down onto Baekhyun's shoulder as he cries into the crook of the shorter man's neck and shoulder.

 

Baekhyun doesn't understand what the man is saying, but he has a feeling that something is definitely wrong, and this feeling definitely has something to do with Chanyeol. 

 

"Tell me what happened," Baekhyun sternly says, pushing Sehun away from him so he can look him in the eye. This is not a joke, Baekhyun realizes as he sees the tears are less than feign. He is prepared for anything that will be thrown at him, but he certainly doesn't expect what Sehun says to him next. 

 

"C-Chanyeol might be cheating on you!" Sehun yells, voice loud and clear, but Baekhyun can't seem to process the words, so he remains silent, unaware that his body is slowly beginning to tremble. "I-I have evidence," Sehun continues, not even realizing that Baekhyun has yet to respond as he is already taking out his phone. The man goes to his camera roll and presents the appalling pictures to his friend. 

 

Baekhyun is only looking at the pictures in silence with clenched fists, still choosing not believe anything that he sees. His heart is pounding loudly in his chest, yet he doesn't know why. He knows Chanyeol isn't the man to cheat on him, but he can't help but think otherwise as Sehun continues to show him the pictures. The poundings of his heart begin to increase until it slowly shatters as Sehun is now presenting him the video that he took when the woman in the video asks, " _Does your husband know anything about this?"_

 

Sehun is surprised at how his friend is still able to remain so calm, but he doesn't miss the tears that are manifested in Baekhyun's dull eyes. 

 

It all makes sense now, Baekhyun realizes. Everything is starting to make sense to him as the puzzle pieces are being put together. It makes sense that Chanyeol is returning home later than usual these days because, all this time, while Baekhyun is struggling to get through his pregnancy, Chanyeol is probably out there fucking that woman. The thought brings a stinging sensation in his chest, and Baekhyun is trying hard to will it away, but it continues to linger in his chest. 

 

"I'm so sorry," Sehun says before he witnesses his friend break down. When he tries to get closer to the smaller man, he is suddenly pushed back with full force, almost making him lose his balance, but he isn't angry at all. Instead, he understands the pain that Baekhyun is going through. In fact, he can even feel the excruciating pain radiating off of Baekhyun, but he chooses not to say a word. Before Sehun can do anything else, he hears Baekhyun quietly demand him to leave, and Sehun complies, not wanting to anger the smaller man even more. 

 

Without another word, Sehun begrudgingly steps out of the apartment room and leaves, not forgetting to close the door on his way out. As the door is shut, Baekhyun finally decides to let his walls down, breaking down as tears fall rapidly down his cheeks as he takes a pillow and sobs into it. His silent screams are muffled by the pillow, for he doesn't want to make a sound in case his neighbors get concerned, but never before has he ever wanted to scream out loud before. The pain in his chest is throbbing, and he wants it so badly to make it go away. Clutching his chest, Baekhyun is nearly begging and pleading for the pain to go away, but it doesn't. It lingers in his heart as the pain continues to grow, blooming into something that is starting to become unbearable for Baekhyun. And because of that, he wails out loud, paying no heed whatsoever if his neighbors start to complain about the noise. 

 

Tears are continuing to flow down his flushed cheeks as he hugs tightly onto the pillow, his body is trembling with fear as he begins to think about the worst possible case scenario: him having to take care of his child alone - without Chanyeol. Baekhyun knows he can't possibly take care of himself and his unborn baby without his husband, but the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks that this situation will become inevitable.

 

Baekhyun has always acted rationally and calmly but never before has the urge to act violently cross his mind. At this moment, however, Baekhyun wants so badly to find the unknown woman and break her neck, but he knows he must restrain himself. No matter how much he wants to think that this is all a misunderstanding, he can't seem to do so. The pictures and video are enough to convince him that his husband is, indeed, cheating on him, but he so badly wants to think otherwise. 

 

Ultimately, Baekhyun has decided to wait. He will wait for Chanyeol to return home and wait for his husband's explanation. He doesn't want his eight years of friendship with Chanyeol to end like this, and he certainly doesn't want his three years of marriage to end over what can possibly be just a misunderstanding...  _But what if it isn't?_  Baekhyun just can't seem to rid these thoughts out of his agitated mind. 

* * *

The clock struck 12 AM an hour ago, but Chanyeol has yet to return home. It is expected, though, for his husband has been returning home late these days, but he has never returned home later than midnight, which makes Baekhyun even more worried.

 

Though, as much as Baekhyun wants to stay up and wait for his husband to return, he can't help but let out a tired yawn. Eventually, Baekhyun gives up and decides to tell Chanyeol the ecstatic news in the morning.

 

Just as Baekhyun gets in his cold and lonesome bed, he hears the door of the front entrance open ever so silently and softly. Baekhyun is relieved, though, knowing that his husband has returned home safely. But just when Baekhyun is about to get out of bed to greet his husband from work, he hears Chanyeol whisper secretively to someone over the phone. 

 

Baekhyun isn't the one to eavesdrop, but he can not help himself as he leans his ear against the door and listens carefully to what his husband is saying. And what Chanyeol says next makes Baekhyun's blood run cold. 

 

_"I'm not going to tell him... Don't worry, he won't find out about this. He'll be as clueless as ever."_

 

Deep breaths can be heard throughout the empty room. Baekhyun is convincing himself that he heard wrong, but it is completely futile. He knows his ears are working fine, but his mind is not. His mind isn't able to comprehend anything after what his husband just said over the phone. A low, bitter chuckle leaves his mouth as he begrudgingly walks back to his bed, dragging his feet on the cold floor. He pulls the cover up and tucks himself in.  _It's strange..._  He thinks to himself. The bed feels much cooler than it has since the past few days. 

 

He is so close to drifting off to sleep when he hears the door to his room open softly and quietly. Baekhyun wants so badly to just get up and punch his husband in the face, but he is trying so hard to hold back. It is a rather difficult challenge, but Baekhyun realizes he can wait. He will wait and see what his husband's next moves are. He wants to know whether his husband is going to pack his stuff tonight and leave him. In fact, Baekhyun is expecting that to happen, but it doesn't. Instead, he hears a low grunt come out Chanyeol's mouth. He is probably taking off his tight pants, Baekhyun thinks unconsciously.  

 

Baekhyun wants to laugh, however, not even knowing if he's either ecstatic or depressed as his feelings are jumbled up, but all he knows is that he wants to laugh out loud. Besides, laughing is better than crying, right? Laughing can conceal his true emotions because, in fact, he can feel depression slowly beginning to settle within him, but then it abruptly stops. He doesn't feel completely depressed when he hears another soft grunt escape from his husband's mouth. 

 

He can hear everything, loud and clear, as the giant is slowly and quietly making his way towards the bed, almost as if he doesn't want to wake up his smaller husband. Baekhyun just wants to get up and directly ask Chanyeol why he's being so discreet, but he restrains himself, reminding himself that Chanyeol thinks he's asleep. 

 

Again, Baekhyun wants to laugh out bitterly. He wants to ask himself why. Chanyeol has already found another woman, so there is no need for Chanyeol to act so sympathetically towards him. Baekhyun's heart is slowly shattering as he listens to Chanyeol move quietly around the room to get to the bed, and once he finds the soft mattress, he gets on. With struggled attempts, he is successfully able to get underneath the covers. When he does get under the covers, Chanyeol doesn't forget the one thing that he does every night, and that is when Baekhyun can hear his heart completely shatter into indistinguishable pieces, bringing him to the edge of despair. 

 

Chanyeol has maneuvered himself on the bed until his bare chest is pressing onto Baekhyun's back. His arm is wrapped protectively over his little husband's waist, spooning him, just like he does _every_ night. 

 

_Why are you making this so hard for me, Chanyeol?_

 

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Baekhyun scrunches his face in disgust as the smell of perfume wafts through the air.  _Shit..._ Baekhyun internally curses. Because of his pregnancy, his sense of smell has become twice as stronger than before, and he can feel himself wanting to puke. He's trying hard to hold it back, though. His bile nearly comes out of his mouth before he is able to completely hold it back, the bile slowly going down his throat, and a sense of relief washes over him. 

 

But that sense of relief is quickly washed away before his depression is coming back to hit him with full force.

 

  _It is true,_ Baekhyun incredulously tells himself while tears are threatening to spill. However, he realizes that he can't cry because Chanyeol is a light sleeper and he'll wake up as soon as he hears even the slightest of sniffles come out of Baekhyun.

 

A little smile appears on Baekhyun's face as he remembers those nights when he constantly had nightmares, and Chanyeol was always there for to comfort him. To tell him that everything was all right. 

 

But nothing is all right. Nothing ever was. Baekhyun realizes now that he just been living in a feign reality. He's silently screaming at himself inside his mind for being so oblivious this entire time, but as he screams, the empty air just echoes. The unbearable pain is not only emotionally hurting him but mentally as well, and while he's still trying hard to hold back his tears, he begins to tremble with fear and despair. Thankfully for Baekhyun, Chanyeol doesn't feel it. 

 

Baekhyun had hope. He had faith. He had trusted Chanyeol at the altar, but all of that trust has been broken in just one, single night. Baekhyun truly wants to believe that Chanyeol really isn't cheating on him - that everything is all just a misunderstanding. Even though Sehun has shown him the pictures and video, Baekhyun still has a little bit of hope in Chanyeol that it is all fake. But the hope has completely vanished. How can he still hope that it is just a misunderstanding when his husband has come home, smelling like perfume?! 

 

Baekhyun is constantly asking himself whether he's good enough for Chanyeol. He accidently lets out a bitter chuckle when he realizes that he really isn't good enough, because if he  _is_  good enough, then Chanyeol wouldn't have found another woman to love. Baekhyun is thinking what he has done in his past to make Chanyeol believe that he isn't good enough, and the realization strikes him harder than ever before. 

 

He had not only one miscarriage but two. 

 

Baekhyun has never before in his life felt like a failure after he had his second miscarriage. If Baekhyun feels like he is a failure, then there is no doubt Chanyeol feels that way too. 

 

A single teardrop has fallen out of Baekhyun's eyes, and it slowly rolls down onto his pillow, but he isn't aware of it. Only when the nth teardrop comes out of his eyes is he aware that he is crying, but he is forced not to make a sound, for he doesn't want to wake Chanyeol up. 

 

During the night, not only is Baekhyun silently crying himself to sleep, but he's contemplating. He's been married to Chanyeol for three years already, and he can't have it end like this. A new set of determination surges through him when Baekhyun realizes that he has to fight for his husband. He isn't ready to let go yet, and certainly, he's not ready to be on the losing side for the first time ever in his life. Byun Baekhyun has never given up this easily. He hasn't given up in his life, and he definitely isn't going to give up now. 

 

He's seen the pictures of the woman, and he's afraid to admit that she does look quite attractive. It will be a tough challenge, Baekhyun realizes, to win Chanyeol back, but he knows he can do it. And if he can't do it, then Baekhyun will know that everything he has lived for will all go down the drain, and he can't accept that detrimental fate. Chanyeol was his and always will be. 

 

As the last teardrop rolls down his cheeks, Baekhyun consciously moves his hand on top of the large one that is placed gently on top of his small, protruding belly.  _Nothing will separate this family,_  Baekhyun says in his mind before sleep completely consumes him... unfortunately, at four in the morning. 

* * *

Although he has slept awfully late, Baekhyun did not forget to set an alarm for 7 AM in the morning that night. However, he has nearly forgotten that he set an alarm because he is immediately startled when the alarm suddenly goes off exactly at 7AM. He quickly shuts the alarm off before his husband, who is still sleeping peacefully next to him, wakes up. 

 

As Baekhyun sits up, he nearly curses out loud when he feels his lower back starting to ache, and it is almost like a pain he has never felt before. It is probably because of the pregnancy, he thinks, or it can also be that he has only gotten three hours of sleep last night, but he doesn't complain. He already has everything planned for today in order to win Chanyeol back, and the first plan is to make a delicious, appetizing breakfast for his husband. Usually, the latter would always eat cereal because he understands that Baekhyun is not a morning person, but today, Baekhyun will change that. 

 

Without wasting any more time, Baekhyun gets out of bed and immediately makes his side of the bed quietly, being sure not to wake Chanyeol up. The latter starts work at 9 AM, giving Baekhyun plenty of time to prepare a decent, fulfilling breakfast. 

 

After washing himself up, Baekhyun can feel his head pounding slightly, but he ignores the pain, rushing to the kitchen instead to work on breakfast as soon as possible. 

 

Gathering up all the ingredients from the kitchen, Baekhyun is able to work consistently and quickly all in an hour. He is flipping the last pancake on his stove when another set of pain blooms in his head, making him stop what he is doing and waiting for the pain to go away. He internally groans when he hears the sound of the toilet flushing upstairs, indicating that Chanyeol has woken up. 

 

Though his headache still hasn't gone away, Baekhyun realizes he has to quicken his pace, so without another minute to spare, he puts the last pancake on top of the piled up pancakes. 

 

Getting everything placed onto the kitchen table, Baekhyun notices that he is only missing one thing, but with his headache, he can't seem to concentrate on what he is doing. 

 

He begins to panic when he hears the sound of footsteps coming to the kitchen, and he curses, grabbing what he thinks is sugar in front of him and sprinkling the "sugar" on top of the fluffy, hot pancakes. 

 

Just when he applies the last bit of sprinkles on the pancakes, he puts the container back where he found it and waits for Chanyeol to appear. As soon as the latter appears in the kitchen, a bright smile plasters on his face. "Good morning, baby." The smile is still on Chanyeol face, and Baekhyun can't help but roll his eyes at how his husband is acting like he's not even cheating on Baekhyun. The taller man seems to have noticed Baekhyun rolling his eyes when he stops walking towards the smaller man, asking him what's wrong. 

 

"Nothing's wrong... J-Just eat your breakfast," Baekhyun, although never having to speak this way, says shyly, looking down at his feet. 

 

"Are you mad at me?" Chanyeol ignores whatever Baekhyun has just said and continues to walk towards the smaller man. He walks until he is completely in front of Baekhyun, and then he places his thumb and forefinger on Baekhyun's chin, bringing the latter's face up to look directly into his eyes. "Something's bothering you, Baek. I haven't been married to you for three years to not notice when you're upset, so tell me, what's bring, baby?" 

 

Baekhyun wants so badly to give in to Chanyeol's touch because the latter is just so convincing. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol is most likely putting on a façade, making Baekhyun believe that nothing is going on between him and another woman. Baekhyun, however, scrunches his forehead at this. After all these years of being friends with the giant, the latter is usually terrible at lying. But for the past couple of days, lying seems to be Chanyeol's one and only probity. 

 

And all Baekhyun can think of is how horrible of a husband he is to not even notice the slightest changes with his husband. 

 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol snaps the said man out of his reverie, giving him a concerned look as he does so. 

 

"Look, I'm fine." Baekhyun gently slaps the taller man's fingers away from his chin. Although it has nearly broken him to see the hurtful look in Chanyeol's eyes, he still has pride, and he isn't going to fall for Chanyeol's lies. 

 

Indeed, it is in Baekhyun's agenda to win Chanyeol back, but he also wants his husband to speak the truth. Until then, as much as Baekhyun hates it, he will have to treat Chanyeol coldly for now. It is what he deserves, Baekhyun tells himself, for cheating on him with another woman. 

 

"Just eat your breakfast," Baekhyun venomously hisses, and Chanyeol immediately backs off, putting his hands up in surrender. 

 

Sensing that Baekhyun is in a cranky mood, Chanyeol doesn't say anything else as he sits down at the table. "This looks good... just like you," Chanyeol teasingly says, giving a wink to Baekhyun, and all the latter can do is blush heavily at the moment. He hates how only Chanyeol can make him feel this way: making his heartbeat accelerate and giving him flushed cheeks. All he can wonder is if this is how the woman feels as well. Baekhyun thinks about how Chanyeol is most likely treating the woman the same way as he is treating him, and his face immediately scrunches up at the distasteful thought.

 

His face, however, changes when his mind is suddenly preoccupied with something else, and that is when he realizes what's going on. His eyes go wide as he hears his husband's loud coughs that do not sound like any regular coughs. Although he wants to stay mad at the giant, his concern is now empowering his anger, making him instantly walk up to his husband and ask if he's all right.

 

He receives no response. Instead, the giant continues to hack up whatever is in his throat as his lungs are expelling air at a fast rate. The kitchen is slowly beginning to get filled up with the sounds of Chanyeol's loud coughs, and the sound is making Baekhyun apprehensive. He is no doctor, and he fears the worst as the sounds of his husband's coughs fill his ears.

 

"C-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams worriedly as he helplessly watches his husband suffer. The latter isn't responding, and his face is beginning to turn bright red from the lack of oxygen that he is receiving. Baekhyun begins to tremble at the horrendous sight, and before shock can even get to him, he notices that a piece of the pancake has been eaten. "Can it be the pancake?" Baekhyun whispers to himself as he takes the fork that Chanyeol used and takes off a piece of the pancake for himself. As soon as the pancake enters his mouth, he gasps and spits it out immediately.

 

"Oh my God, C-Chanyeol, I'm so sorry!" Baekhyun cries, realizing that what he had mistaken for sugar is actually baking soda, which Chanyeol has a severe allergy to. It is all right if the baking soda is mixed with desserts, but if the man inhales a little bit as it is, it can be deathly. With this realization, Baekhyun finds himself going to his room and searching for an inhaler and an epinephrine so he can give his husband an allergy injection. Even though Baekhyun has done this before already, he still can't help the fear that is creeping upon him, making it more difficult for him to find what he is looking for. Tears are coming out of his eyes as his body is shaking from the fear of what can happen.

 

Baekhyun flinches when he hears another loud set of coughs coming from Chanyeol, and more tears spill out of his eyes. He is praying at the moment, begging God to help him find what he is looking for. Finally, for once, it seems as though someone has given him what he wanted when he finds the inhaler and epinephrine in the bottom drawer. Taking the things out, he instantly makes a run for the kitchen once again. 

 

Unfortunately, the sight of Chanyeol's red and sweaty face is making him tremble even more. He internally curses as he wants to cry desperately for someone else to save his husband, but he knows that he can't. If he tries to call someone else for help, it may already be too late. Chanyeol's best bet is Baekhyun, so the latter takes a deep breath in. His trembling has stopped, and that's when he is able to focus. 

 

Slowly and carefully, Baekhyun rubs Chanyeol's upper arm before he inserts the epinephrine into the layers of skin. He waits for a couple of seconds and slowly takes the epinephrine out when Chanyeol's breathing normally again, but it's not enough. That's why Baekhyun has also brought the inhaler with him, and with that, he brings the inhaler up to Chanyeol's mouth and watches him breathe easily once again. 

 

Baekhyun sighs in relief as he relaxes his body. Although he is feeling relieved, the guilt doesn't leave him, but he knows he should feel guilty. Accident or not, he almost killed his husband. However, ironically enough, he is also able to save his husband at the same time, but that doesn't make him feel slightly any better. 

 

Once Chanyeol's face has gone back to normal and it doesn't have the same shade of red as it had before, he is able to breathe easily again. He's alive, thanks to Baekhyun, but he also nearly died... thanks to Baekhyun. Chanyeol knows he shouldn't be mad at his smaller husband for what the latter did to his pancakes. He knows it was probably just an accident, but the anger that he is trying to suppress suddenly surges out of him. "What the fuck, Baekhyun?! Did you realize that you could've just killed me?!"

 

"C-Chanyeol... I-I'm sorry." Tears are once again coming down his eyes, and he quickly tries to wipe them away, but it's futile since Chanyeol is already standing right in front of him, witnessing the tears coming down his eyes. "It was an accident, I swear... I-I just wanted to surprise you. I'm so sorry, C-Chanyeol." 

 

Chanyeol immediately feels guilty for yelling at his lover. He  _knows_  that it was just an accident, but he doesn't know why he just yelled at his husband who has his head down in shame at the moment. A sigh leaves his mouth, and just when he decides to apologize to the smaller man, his phone rings. Baekhyun looks up at him in confusion, and Chanyeol is feeling more guilty as he looks into Baekhyun's tear filled eyes. He wants to apologize but can't when his phone continues to ring, the sound reverberating through the tense atmosphere. He gives Baekhyun an apologetic look when he looks at the caller ID and can't help but suppress a smile, but then he realizes that his husband is standing directly in front of him.  _Shit..._

 

Chanyeol quickly excuses himself before he walks into his office, not forgetting to lock the door and then leaving Baekhyun all alone in the kitchen. 

 

Baekhyun can only watch in dejection as the sight of his husband's back gets smaller and smaller while he is walking into his private office. Once the giant has walked into the different room, he closes the door behind him, allowing Baekhyun to finally break down without getting seen. He had once chance... and he blew it all because he has simply mistaken sugar for baking soda. Baekhyun knows he has lost his one and only chance, but he so badly wants to believe that he hasn't. He still has a little bit of faith in the man whom he truly loves. 

 

Although he knows it is too soon to feel anything from his little angel, Baekhyun feels a very light flutter in his stomach, which immediately replaces the tears on his face with a soft smile. Bringing his hand up to his small protruding belly, he gently caresses it and hums a soft lullaby. "I'll make sure daddy will always return to us, my darling. Don't you worry," he whispers quietly while looking down at his stomach.

 

While Baekhyun is whispering to his baby on one side of the room, there is Chanyeol who is also trying his best to stay quiet on the other side of the room. 

 

"Baekhyun still has no clue," Chanyeol whispers to the person on the phone. There is a silent pause in the room as Chanyeol waits for the person on the phone to finish speaking before he replies, "I know I have to tell him soon... I-I can't keep him hanging like. He has the right to know soon."

 

Again, there is another pause before Chanyeol speaks again. "This was probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, but I know it'll be worth it, though." 

 

Just before the person whom Chanyeol is speaking to is about to hang up, he whispers, "I'll be looking forward to tonight." A chuckle resonates around the room before he says, "I'll see you soon. Goodbye." After Chanyeol hangs up the phone, a big smile is immediately plastered onto his face. He wants to scream out loud in ecstasy, but he knows he can't since Baekhyun still has no clue yet. He can only hope his husband will understand his intentions. 

 

A gasp comes out of Chanyeol's mouth, remembering that he left Baekhyun hanging like that. First, he has screamed at his innocent lover, and then he left him without giving an explanation. "What a great husband I am..." Chanyeol mumbles sarcastically before he recomposes himself, getting ready to step out of the room and face his husband again. Once he thinks he is ready, he carefully and slowly opens the door, making sure that his husband isn't near his room and heard the one-sided conversation. 

 

He has to keep everything a secret before he gets everything prepared. Chanyeol already knew that he will have to hurt his lover, but it'll be worth it, Chanyeol tells himself. 

 

When Chanyeol is able to open the door without seeing Baekhyun nearby, he sighs in relief and then steps out of the room. As he is walking to the living room, he sees his lovely husband sitting on the couch, softly humming a lullaby and caressing his stomach. Chanyeol has seen this scene before, and his heart clenches as he watches the scene in front of him. The painful memory of losing his children is being brought back to his mind, and thinking about it makes a tears form in his  eyes before he wipes his face. Thankfully, Baekhyun hasn't seen him, but Chanyeol can't help but wonder why his husband is caressing his stomach when, suddenly, a random thought comes into his mind. 

 

_I-It can't be..._

 

Once again, Chanyeol is feeling guilty all over again that he has been treating Baekhyun the way he has lately. But it can't be helped. Chanyeol understands that what he has to do will be worth it in the end, so with that thought, Chanyeol starts to walk towards the door, ignoring his husband on the way. Hoping that Baekhyun hasn't seen him is futile because the moment Chanyeol reaches the door, he feels the shorter man wrap his arms around his waist, face buried on his back. 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Chanyeol. Can you forgive me, please?" Baekhyun pleads, tightening his arms around his husband's waist, and he can't imagine ever letting go. The moment Chanyeol steps out the room, Baekhyun will know that he has lost. As soon as Chanyeol's feet hits the ground outside their house, Baekhyun will know that  _she_  has won. So Baekhyun pleads, tears forming around the rim of his eyes, and soon, they fall when he feels Chanyeol try to pry his arms off his waist. 

 

"I forgive you, Baek," Chanyeol says rather coldly. "But let me go. I have to go to work." 

 

"No!" Baekhyun yells as he finally lets his tears fall, soaking the back of his husband's shirt. "Let me go to work with you, then. I promise I won't bother you!" 

 

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol utters, voice stern. "I have to go, or else I"ll be late." 

 

"P-Please, Chanyeollie, don't go." Baekhyun is persistent, however, as he goes as far as to using his husband's favorite nickname, but it doesn't work. A broken sob leaves his mouth when Chanyeol finally succeeds in prying Baekhyun's arm off his waist. He doesn't even spare a second to think as he nonchalantly leaves the house like nothing just happened - like he didn't just break his own husband's heart. He pretends he can't hear Baekhyun's sobs as he walks to his car. He ignores Baekhyun's pained voice which is resounding in his mind as he drives off with his car. He convinces himself that what he did was acceptable. "Nothing happened," Chanyeol murmurs to himself, fighting hard just to believe his own words. 

* * *

Baekhyun is now sobbing as he is watching Chanyeol's car drive further away from the house - from him. The tears that are streaming down his face can't seem to stop no matter how much he tried. And as his tears are falling down his face, Baekhyun falls down along with his tears. His knees have collapsed, bringing his weight down along with his fragile and petite body. The ground is coming closer to his face, but before his face can meet the ground, he abruptly stops himself. The risk of injuring himself and his child is a risk that he isn't willing to take no matter what the situation is. But the pain in his heart is blooming in his chest and is gushing through his body. 

 

He has lost, and the pain is too much to handle.  

 

Baekhyun drags himself up and begrudgingly walks to the couch, plopping himself down onto the soft mattress instead of hitting the cold, hard floor. He lies on the couch, staring at the space in front of him as his mind becomes hazy. His wet cheeks are stained once again with the continuous flow of his tears. Along with the continuous flow of his tears is the pain that rushes through his body and can't be stopped. 

 

With his hazy mind, all Baekhyun can think about what he has done wrong to drive his husband away. The more he thinks about it, the more he tells himself that he hasn't done anything wrong. 

 

Baekhyun widens his eyes and immediately gets up from the couch with this contemplation in mind. As he gets up, he searches for his phone which is, luckily for him, right on the coffee table. Grabbing the electronic device, Baekhyun dials a certain number that he memorized into the phone and impatiently waits for the person to pick up. And fortunately for him, the person picks up as soon as he puts the device against his ear. 

 

"Hey... can you come over?" Baekhyun shyly asks, voice trying to stay unwavering. But he doesn't need to try so hard again when the person responds with a simple "Yes" and then hangs up with no more words spoken.

 

When the line goes dead, Baekhyun begins to wait and wait... and wait until someone starts banging on his door. With quick steps, Baekhyun goes up to the door and opens it, stepping aside for the person to come in. 

 

"Tell me everything that happened!" 

 

"You were right... Sehun." 

 

The said man is bewildered for a moment. He doesn't say anything, though, as he allows himself to process the words that he just heard. It doesn't take long, however, when he is finally able to comprehend the words that were just thrown at him by the shorter man in front of him, and only when he understands, his eyes go wide. "B-Baekhyun... I-I'm so sorry." 

 

He walks towards the shorter man and embraces him. Sehun is afraid that he will get pushed away, but, instead, he finds the shorter man return his embrace as he wraps his arms around his waist, face buried onto his chest. Sehun knows that he shouldn't feel this way, but never before has Baekhyun hugged him like this, and the taller man can feel his heart beating as jealousy begins to creep up on him.  _This could've been us, Baekhyun,_ Sehun thinks to himself, but it's futile. Baekhyun belongs to Chanyeol... or does he? 

 

Sehun slowly lets out his breath, knowing that he can never change back the time when he could've stopped Chanyeol from confessing to Baekhyun in the hallway. That was in the past, and Sehun understands that no matter how much he prays, Baekhyun will never be his because the latter belongs to Chanyeol. But now that Chanyeol is most likely cheating on his husband, Sehun wonders what will happen next. 

 

As much as Sehun loves the intimate position that he is in right now with his ex-crush (or is it crush?), he hesitantly lets go, forcing him to let out the next set of words that he is sure Baekhyun will dislike. 

 

"So... what are you going to do now? Get a divorce with him?"

 

"I'll probably have to," Baekhyun admits in defeat. A heavy sigh leaves his mouth before, out of nowhere, a phone begins to ring which nearly startles Baekhyun. He jumps in surprise and gasps once he recognizes the ringtone because as soon as he recognizes the tone that is playing, he runs into his husband's office and finds Chanyeol's phone lying on the table. Baekhyun hesitates at first, thinking to himself if he should pick up the phone or not, but he doesn't need to think for long when Sehun appears right behind him. The taller man doesn't stop himself from entering Chanyeol's office as he goes to the phone and looks at it, eyes going wide from looking at whatever is on it. 

 

Now, Baekhyun is curious. He steps into the room as well, even though he knows that Chanyeol doesn't like it when people besides himself enters the room, but the situation has called for him to enter the room. He walks up to Sehun and moves his gaze from the man to whatever he is looking at on the phone. It doesn't take long for the phone to stop ringing, and when it does, a message appears on the screen, and Baekhyun doesn't realize that he's clenching his fist in wrath as he reads the message. 

 

**From: Unknown**

_Are you ready for tonight? :)_

 

Baekhyun can almost feel the heat of his blood boiling within him, and because of this, Sehun steps back a little bit, suddenly afraid of the pregnant man. Sehun is completely aware of the mood swings that occurs to pregnant people, and he surely doesn't want to be the first to witness Baekhyun's wrath. He has heard about Baekhyun's mood swings from Chanyeol, and only during those times were the times when Sehun actually prayed for Chanyeol's safety. 

 

Sehun takes a look at the shorter man before another message appears on the screen, making him move his gaze from Baekhyun to the electronic device. He quickly reads the message before an idea suddenly comes to his mind. 

 

` ` **From: Unknown** ` `

` ` _Hey, Chanyeol, don't forget about tonight. Meet me at Viva Polo at 7 PM._ ` `

 

"Baekhyun, are you thinking about what I'm thinking about?" Sehun says, unable to suppress the excitement in his voice. But his excitement vanishes when he feels a light slap on his chest, making him flinch from the shorter man standing beside him. 

 

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what you're thinking about, dumbass?" Baekhyun hisses, suddenly feeling irritated and feeling guilty that he has to lash his anger out at Sehun. He realizes what he has just done to the younger man, so he quickly apologizes before Sehun can leave him like what Chanyeol had done to him. 

 

"It's all right, Baek. I understand what you're feeling right now, and if I were you, I would've made a tantrum by now. But you haven't, Baek. You don't realize how strong you are, but you are. You're one of the strongest persons I know, trust me." Sehun gives a wink, allowing the shorter man to slightly smile at Sehun, and the latter beams in return, feeling proud that he can make Baekhyun happy again. Though, he knows for sure that he can never make Baekhyun happy as much as Chanyeol can. Only the latter can bring pure ecstasy to Baekhyun. 

 

"Thanks, Sehun. But I'm not even that strong. I may look tough on the outside... but I can still break on the inside," Baekhyun whispers the last part softly, but Sehun is still able to catch his words. Before Baekhyun can say anything more, Sehun gives the shorter man a hug once again. And this time, he doesn't push Baekhyun away. 

 

They stay in that same position for a few more minutes when Baekhyun finally asks, "Anyway, what were you thinking about before?" 

 

Sehun thinks about what it was that he thought of a few minutes ago before the idea, fortunately, comes back to his mind again. "Do you want to go visit Chanyeol?"

 

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun tilts his head up in confusion. "He's supposed to be meeting someone today at..." his voice wavers off as he begins to comprehend what Sehun's idea is. "Are you implying that we should infiltrate Chanyeol's date?" 

 

"Yes," Sehun nonchalantly replies. "But if you don't want to, then it's-"

 

"No! Let's do it!" 

 

And with that, Sehun only chuckles at how persistent Baekhyun is. He knows that once Baekhyun's makes a decision, it will almost be impossible to change his mind, so Sehun just simply nods, hoping that whatever will happen, no one will get hurt. Baekhyun himself is quite a scary man, but a pregnant Baekhyun? Sehun is shuddering now just thinking about it. 

 

"Okay, but let's wait, for now. Besides, it's only eleven in the morning, we've still got time." 

 

And Baekhyun only agrees. 

* * *

The two men begin to make their move as soon as the clock reads 7 PM. With no time to waste, Baekhyun and Sehun step into the latter's car. Once the engine is ready, Sehun immediately drives off, unhesitating to pass a few red lights just for the sake of his friend. Although he can hear Baekhyun lecturing him to never pass a red light, Sehun pays no heed and continues to drive, accelerating their speed as he presses further down onto the gas pedal. 

 

Because of Sehun's driving, the two men are able to get to the restaurant just a few minutes after seven. Unfortunately, the parking lot is filled cars, forcing Sehun to have to park a little further away from the restaurant. And, sadly, Sehun has to receive multiple complaints from Baekhyun, the latter telling him that he will be too tired to walk the distance from their parking spot to the restaurant. Sehun just ignores the shorter man sitting on the passenger seat until he finally finds a parking spot. It doesn't take long for him to parallel park against the side of the street, and as soon as the car comes to a complete halt, Baekhyun doesn't hesitate to get out of the car and directly walk to the restaurant. 

 

Sehun only heaves a sigh as he watches the shorter man quickly walk off to the restaurant. For a pregnant man, Baekhyun sure has a lot of energy, Sehun thinks before walking off to the restaurant as well and catching up to Baekhyun. 

 

Getting into the restaurant becomes a rather difficult challenge when the two men see a long line has already formed. Sehun internally curses to himself when he finds out that Baekhyun has scurried his way into the restaurant with no problem. Sehun, on the other hand, is another story. He isn't able to fit in with the crowd for his body size is rather large, unlike Baekhyun's small and petite body. Although he tries to get inside the restaurant, people on the line only try to push him back to the end of the line. However, luckily for him, if it isn't for Baekhyun calling him to get inside, he could've sworn a fight will be the result of people trying to push him back to the end of the line. 

 

As Sehun casually walks past the line, he smirks at the certain man who tried to push him back. 

 

"How were you able to get here?" Sehun asks Baekhyun once he gets inside. 

 

"I am a very convincing pregnant man," Baekhyun retorts, looking up at the taller man and giving him a wink. 

 

Sehun isn't sure if that is a good sign, but he ends up choosing to accept his answer when the shorter man grabs his wrist and drags him to an empty table. "Do you see him?" Baekhyun hisses as he soon as he is seated down at the table. 

 

For a second, confusion is set in Sehun's mind when he is asked that question, but he suddenly remembers that he is here to catch Chanyeol with another woman and to confront him about it. He reminds himself that he's doing this for Baekhyun, not for himself. This isn't a date, whatsoever, Sehun reminds himself, this is for Baekhyun. Everything he has done is always for Baekhyun, but he doesn't regret anything. He loves Baekhyun, as a friend, of course (right?). 

 

Sehun begins to search thoroughly throughout the room, trying to find a stupid giant with a woman. He squints his eyes, trying hard to find the couple when he suddenly spots Chanyeol, but when he does, his eyeballs nearly come out of their sockets. "B-Baekhyun... whatever you do, don't look back," Sehun mumbles, mouth immediately going agape as he secretly watches the older man make the biggest mistake of his life.

 

But, of course, Baekhyun doesn't listen to Sehun and instantly turns his head back to look in the direction where Sehun is looking at. And when he does, he straightaway regrets it because the sight in front of him pierces straight through his already broken heart. The man whom he truly loves is now kneeling down in front of a random, unknown woman and offering her a diamond-encrusted ring, which only means one thing: a proposal. 

 

The sudden urge to puke is making Baekhyun want to leave the restaurant, and he does so with no hesitation. Sehun tries to stop his friend from leaving but gives up as soon as Baekhyun runs past him, leaving his tears behind him. 

 

Sehun's heart clenches in empathy as he hears Baekhyun's loud cries getting softer as the shorter man runs out of the restaurant. Thinking about running after him, Sehun decides against it when he realizes what he must do now. Trying hard to take in deep breaths to calm himself, Sehun clenches his fists as he walks directly up to the oblivious giant. And as soon as the latter stands up after his supposed proposal, Sehun doesn't restrain himself from slapping as hard as he can across the man's face, causing everyone in the restaurant to gasp and stop what they're doing, including the woman whom Chanyeol was proposing to. 

 

It doesn't take long for Chanyeol to recover from the blow, and when he does, he sees the angry stare that he is getting from his one and only frenemy. But Sehun isn't the only one who is angry, for anger is also building up within Chanyeol, and he doesn't suppress his outburst. "What the fuck, Sehun?!" 

 

"You know this man?!" The woman screams, body trembling from what she just witnessed. 

 

"Sit the fuck down, bitch!" Sehun yells, uncaring of whether or not the people in the restaurant are staring at them, watching the scene that beholds right in front of them.

 

"Sehun, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you crazy?!" Chanyeol yells back, eyes reflecting back onto Sehun's fierce eyes. 

 

"I can ask you the same thing, dumbass," Sehun growls with gritted teeth.  

 

Chanyeol doesn't have any clue on what Sehun is talking about, so he scrunches his forehead in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" He says rather quietly and hopes that the people in the restaurant can just mind their own business. But, of course, people nowadays can't get their hands off of drama, so they continue to watch and some even have the audacity to record the scene with their phone. 

 

"You're a dumbass, that's all," Sehun remarks sarcastically before Chanyeol can't take it anymore. He needs to know what is going on, so he instantly grabs onto Sehun's shirt and pulls the man closer to him, allowing him to whisper into his ear. 

 

"You better tell me right now what's going on, or else I swear to-" 

 

Chanyeol doesn't even get to finish his sentence when he hears the younger man start to chuckle bitterly. His chuckles get louder, and Chanyeol is as confused as ever. "Why the fuck are you laugh-" 

 

"Congratulations!" Sehun, once again, says sarcastically in the midst of changing his chuckles to loud, boisterous laughs. 

 

"For...?" Chanyeol deepens his frown, preparing himself for what he is about to hear next because he can't take Sehun seriously at the moment. 

 

"For losing not only Baekhyun but your child as well." With this statement, Sehun immediately stops laughing and turns serious again, looking directly up at Chanyeol's widened and terrified eyes. The giant doesn't stop himself from grabbing onto Sehun's wrist and gripping it tightly until the younger man winces.

 

"This is not a joke, Sehun. Tell me what the hell you're talking about because I fucking swear to God that I'll-"

 

"You just lost the most loveliest human being on earth and your child. Nice job, dumbass. Killing two birds with one stone. Congratulations!" Sehun yells out bitterly, earning loud gasps from their mini audience including one from the woman who Chanyeol went out with. 

 

Sehun is prepared for the worst possible of replies but he was certainly not expecting to receive the response he is getting now. 

 

Chanyeol, the man who is  _cheating_  on his husband, has broken down as tears slowly begin to form in the corner of his eyes, and he isn't afraid to show them to the people in the audience. He pays no heed to the murmurs that he hears from the audience, saying that he is weak for a man just because he's crying. But Chanyeol ignores all the hushed criticisms that he is receiving and continues to let the tears flow from his face. When the tears get too much, Chanyeol buries his face into his face and bends down, his legs unable to support his heavyweight. 

 

For sure, Sehun is definitely not expecting to receive this kind of reaction from the older man. He was expecting Chanyeol to do something worse. He was expecting him to say, " _I never loved him, anyway."_ He was expecting all of those responses, but his mind had never thought of this before. 

 

Sehun is confused, more than ever now, as he continues to watch Chanyeol break down, bit by bit. But his confusion turns into shock when he watches the woman also bend down and begin to pat Chanyeol on the back as a source of comfort. 

 

"Chanyeol... I'm so sorry about what happened," she whispers just enough for not only Chanyeol to hear, but Sehun as well. And hearing this forces Sehun to finally speak to the woman. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing, bitch? You're the one who caused Chanyeol to lose his family," Sehun reprimands, causing the woman to flinch and step back from Chanyeol as the latter stands up, eyes narrowing as he stares deeply into the woman's eyes. 

 

"Is it true?"

 

"Chanyeol, I have no idea what the hell he's even talking about!" The woman raises her voice, defending herself as she steps back a little from the man who is now towering over her. He is about to reply to her when he is interrupted by Sehun's voice instead. 

 

"Chanyeol, you're also the reason why you lost your own family." Sehun tries to clarify as he is getting more confused from the conversation. 

 

"Wait... what?! Are we even talking about the same thing right now? B-Baekhyun's dead?" Chanyeol asks, eyes moving from the woman to Sehun as he waits for his answer. 

 

Before Sehun's mind can explode from the confusion that is causing his mind to become disoriented, he finally gets to the point. "Bastard, you're a fucking cheater! I can't believe your cheating on Baekhyun with this bitch over here. God damn it, and now you're trying to act innocent like you're not even cheating on your  _pregnant_  husband! And don't you fucking deny this. I saw everything. I see the look in your eyes whenever you see the woman, and I seriously have no idea what has happened to your stupid ass mind. This woman has nothing for you while Baekhyun has given you everything. He trusted you with his heart and given his heart to you, and I can't believe you just broke it so easily like that. Congratulations, I hope you get an award for being the worst possible husband and father alive." 

 

Sehun is now panting hard now after his rant. Now, he is expecting Chanyeol to admit that he is, indeed, cheating on Baekhyun, but he doesn't. Instead, the giant is only standing there, dumbfounded. It isn't before long, however, until he finally opens his mouth, and Sehun's heart begins to pound in his chest, for he has been waiting patiently for the response from Chanyeol. But as soon as the latter speaks, it is definitely not what Sehun is prepared for. 

 

"B-Baekhyun... is pregnant?"

 

"Yes!" Sehun groans, rolling his eyes at how ignorant the giant can be. 

 

"H-He thinks... I-I'm cheating on him?" Chanyeol's face immediately scrunches up, and Sehun can't help but see the concern that is manifested in Chanyeol's eyes. 

 

"Of course. Besides, weren't you just proposing to this woman a few minutes ago?" 

 

"H-He thinks I'm proposing to someone else?!" Chanyeol's eyes are completely wide now, and his body is trembling so much to the point where even Sehun can see him shaking. 

 

"Well, weren't you, though? I saw you with my very own eyes, Baekhyun too. We saw that you got down onto one of your knees and held up the ring to this woman." 

 

"Excuse-"

 

The woman tries to speak but is only cut off when the two men continue their conversation like she isn't even there. 

 

"Sehun..." Chanyeol growls with gritted teeth, unable to contain his anger in him for much longer. "Where the hell did you two get the idea that I was cheating on my own husband?" 

 

"Well, actually, I was the one who saw you two together. And from the way you guys acted, I just knew that you two are fucking dating against Baekhyun's back, so, of course, I had to tell Baekhyun. He deserves to know."

 

"Fuck!" Chanyeol yells, suddenly grabbing onto Sehun's shirt and pulling him close. "Where the hell is he?! God damn it!" 

 

"Why do you need to know?! Oh, so you can tell him that you're going to have a divorce with him? Well, sucks for you because I bet you that he's already on his way to the Court." 

 

"You're lying, tell me where he is, right now," Chanyeol hisses venomously into Sehun's ears, making the latter shiver. But Sehun has pride, and he isn't going to allow the older man to order him around. 

 

"No, so fuck off." Sehun aggressively shakes the older man's hand away from his shirt, and, fortunately, Chanyeol lets go. But as soon as he lets go, he begins to run off, causing the people in the restaurant to quickly put their phones away, but they've already been caught by the giant for capturing the scence, so it doesn't matter. 

 

"What the hell was that for?" Sehun mumbles as he tries to straighten out his shirt. After deeming that his shirt still looks nice, he looks up, only to find the woman staring concernedly at him. "What the hell are you looking at, bitch? You've already taken Chanyeol away from Baekhyun, so what more do you want?" Sehun spits out, paying no heed to the woman's feelings. When he is about to turn around, the woman grabs him by the wrist. "What the hell?!" Sehun tries to shake the woman's hands off his wrist, but he isn't aware of the strength the woman possesses as she tightens his grip on Sehun's wrist. 

 

"Listen to me, young boy," the woman says sternly, and all of a sudden, Sehun can feel a chill run down his spine from the way she is speaking.

 

"W-What do you want?"

 

"I'm staying here to tell you the truth. Chanyeol and I are  _not_  dating. And Chanyeol is certainly not cheating on his husband."

 

And with that one statement, Sehun feels like the worst possible friend that someone can ever have. "Fuck..." 

* * *

***Twenty minutes earlier***

"So, you really think I can do this?" Chanyeol wonders determinedly, eyes filled with hope and ambition as he looks into his boss' eyes. 

 

"Of course, Chanyeol. I believed in you back then, and I still believe in you now, which is why I specifically chose you for this. I promise, as long as you work a little harder for the next couple of days, this promotion is guaranteed to be yours," the woman replies, smiling gratefully at the happiness that is radiating off of the younger man in front of her. 

 

"Oh my God... This is just too good to be true," Chanyeol murmurs to himself, unable to stop the smile that is spreading across his face. "I just can't wait to tell Baekhyun the news. I know he has probably been feeling a little bit upset this past couple of days because I've been neglecting him since I want to surprise him. I've already told some of my coworkers about this and they agreed to keep this a surprise. I just hope Baekhyun understand once I tell him the news." 

 

"Ah, yes, your husband, right?" the woman nonchalantly asks as she stares endearingly at her own engagement ring. 

 

Chanyeol just blatantly nods, affirming the woman's question and feeling a sense of pride that Baekhyun belongs only to him. "Indeed." 

 

"I can tell." A chuckle is emitted from the woman's mouth, and then she continues to speak. "Just from the way you talk about him, I know that you love him very much. And from the things I've heard from you, he loves you just as much. Park Chanyeol, you sure are one hell of a lucky man."

 

Chanyeol wants to agree with that, but he knows he can't and shakes his head, earning him a perplexed expression from the woman. "It isn't luck. It was destiny that I met Byun Baekhyun and that he became my husband."

 

"Oh my, Mr. Park,  you're so cheesy." 

 

And with that statement, both of them end up laughing until their food finally arrives. Chanyeol, unable to contain his excitement, immediately starts eating once his food is placed in front of him. He hasn't eaten anything the entire day except for those pancakes that his husband made that nearly killed him, which, of course, he can't blame his husband for. Chanyeol knows that Baekhyun is definitely not a morning person and that he can be a little clumsy in the early hours of the day, which makes him question himself why Baekhyun was up at that time. But then Chanyeol remembers that moment which he hasn't forgotten ever since he left the house that morning. The moment where his husband was gently caressing his stomach almost as if he is... pregnant. 

 

Chanyeol suddenly stops devouring his food, resulting in the woman asking him if he is all right. 

 

"I think my husband might be hiding something from me." 

 

"Oh?" She tilts her head, curious as to what Chanyeol has to say next. 

 

"I think he's pregnant, but he's not telling me. He would usually tell me these things the moment he finds out... but he hasn't, and I'm worried that maybe he just misses our lost children." 

 

The woman sadly nods and stays silent for a moment. She knows what happened to Baekhyun and his miscarriages, and though she has no experience in losing a child, she understands that it is possibly the worst feeling ever. And in Baekhyun's case, it happened twice. All she can really do is pray for the couple and hope that they get the family that they truly want and, of course, deserve. 

 

"I'm sure if he's ready, he'll tell you." She gently places her hands on top of Chanyeol's clenched fists. However, as soon as Chanyeol looks up, he hears a loud, audible gasp from the woman. 

 

"Shit!" 

 

"What is it?" Chanyeol concernedly asks, forehead instantly scrunching up as he sees the woman seemingly try to look for something. 

 

"My engagement ring... I took it off before I ate and it must've fallen off. Can you help me look for it?"

 

"Of course." Chanyeol nods and begins to help the woman search for the missing engagement ring. He gets out of his seat and bends down, trying to catch a glimpse of the shimmering engagement ring when he finally sees the shining jewelry right next to the woman's high heels. 

 

"I found it!" Chanyeol exclaims excitedly and picks up the engagement ring. He holds out the ring to the woman, but he is completely unaware of the two people who are in the room, staring at them. One looks like he can punch someone in the face, while the other looks like he's about to break down any minute now. 

 

Both are unaware of the attention that they are getting. That is, until Chanyeol finally stands up, the next thing he feels is pain surging through his face. He can barely feel his face at the moment, nor can he hear anything except for the loud gasps that reverberate around the room. Trying hard not to pass out, Chanyeol quickly tries to clear his vision as he blinks several times to focus on his surroundings, and once he does, he can't believe who's standing in front of him. 

 

"What the fuck, Sehun?!"

* * *

***Present time***

"Shit... I didn't know," Sehun mumbles once he finally hears the truth from the woman. "I-I just wanted to help b-because Baekhyun's my friend, and I don't want to see him get hurt." Sehun's voice begins to waver as he speaks, but no heed is paid as tears begin to form at the rim of his eyes, fogging up his vision. "I'm the shittiest friend ever..." 

 

"No, you aren't." 

 

Sehun looks up to find out that the woman has spoken to him. "W-What do you mean, ma'am? I made Baekhyun think that his husband is cheating on him. He's been so upset this past couple of days and I only made it worse. He's not supposed to feel this upset. He's pregnant, and he shouldn't feel upset or stressed, yet I caused him to stress on something that he shouldn't even be stressing over. I-I'm just... awful." 

 

"Honey, I know that Baekhyun can't be happier to have a friend like you. Who goes this far just to protect his or her friend from getting hurt? You may not have protected him for the right reason, but at least you showed that you care about him enough to protect him from anything that happens. You, young man, are truly one of a kind." A soft smile begins to form on the woman's face as she speaks gently to the younger man, comforting him as if he's her own child. 

 

"Thank you, ma'am." Sehun carefully wipes the tears from his face and looks down at the smiling woman. He gives a small bow and doesn't forget to apologize for his actions. "I'm sorry I called you something that I should not have. It was immature of me, and I learned my lesson not to make any assumptions." 

 

A hum comes out of her mouth before she suggests Sehun go find the couple and try to clear everything up. 

 

"What about you, ma'am? Where will you be going?"

 

"To beg my manager to give Chanyeol his promotion earlier than planned. I think he deserves it now." She chuckles lightheartedly before taking out her phone and making her call. While she does that, Sehun takes this moment to find the couple and sincerely apologize for the ruckus he caused. 

 

Sehun knows that he caused enough trouble already for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, but now, he understands that he must redeem himself. And redeeming himself he will do.

* * *

Chanyeol is now running frantically around the streets searching for his little, petite husband who can be roaming in the middle of the streets at night. This thought alone sends a chill down Chanyeol's spine, making him move his legs faster than ever. Every step he takes forces him to shorten his breath as his lungs are losing the oxygen that they need, yet Chanyeol continues to run. His husband is worth everything to him, and if Baekhyun gets the slightest of injuries, Chanyeol will know that he has failed his duty as a protective husband. 

 

_What if he gets kidnapped?_

 

_What if he gets lost? Oh, poor Baekhyunnie..._

 

_W-What if he already arrived at the Court?_

 

_What if... he gets raped?_

 

These thoughts that are currently running through Chanyeol's mind forces him to run even faster now. His breaths are coming out shorter than ever now, and he doesn't know how much he can last. It has already been ten minutes since he has been searching, yet there is still no sign of his little puppy. 

 

And just when Chanyeol thinks that all hope is lost, he finally sees something, or rather someone, who is walking along the bare sidewalk with his head down. The hair color gives a clear indication that it is certainly Chanyeol's husband, and with this knowledge, Chanyeol is about to scream for his husband's name when he hears something else besides the wind that is blowing against his face. 

 

It is the sound of a truck as the vehicle blasts its horn at the person who is about to walk across the street. And there is only one person who is about to cross the street: Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol mentally curses to himself before dashing his way towards his lover, despite already having to run out of air a long time ago. His lungs are yelling desperately at him to stop, but he deliberately disobeys the desperate pleas of his lungs. His husband's  _life_  is in danger at the moment, and there's nothing in Chanyeol's mind at the moment except for the fact that he knows he must save his husband no matter what the cost is. 

 

The truck is getting closer as each second ticks away, but it seems as though Baekhyun isn't even paying any attention to his surroundings, including the truck that is closing its distance with the young man.

 

Baekhyun continues to make a sound - the sibilance of dragging his feet from the concrete sidewalk until they get to the street. The truck is now hopelessly trying to get Baekhyun's attention as it continues to blast its horn straight at him, getting dangerously close to the pregnant man. But the driver's attempts are futile, unable to get Baekhyun's attention as he continues to walk along the street, dragging himself slowly across the pavement with his head down and shoulders slumped. 

 

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit... FUCK!_  Chanyeol mentally curses as he watches the truck getting closer to his husband as each millisecond passes by. It is all or nothing now, Chanyeol realizes. And with this realization, Chanyeol knows he must do something before the truck can cause any damage to his husband. He needs to get Baekhyun's attention, so taking a deep breath in, filling his lungs with the oxygen that they need before he yells out, voice reverberating throughout the entire street. 

 

"PARK BAEKHYUN!" 

 

_FUCK!_

 

Chanyeol is now gasping for air as he has completely used all of it up from running and just now, yelling out to his husband, who still hasn't paid any heed to his surroundings. 

 

Chanyeol's getting closer to the street, but it's not good enough because the truck is also getting closer to Baekhyun. Chanyeol notices that the driver is futility trying to stop the truck, but he understands that with the size of that truck, it will almost be impossible to completely stop before it hits his husband.

 

As soon as the front of the truck touches Baekhyun, Chanyeol will know that it will all be over. It really is an all or nothing situation, so putting everything that he has together, Chanyeol increases his speed, blasting his way to get to the love of his life. 

 

"BAEKHYUN!" He shouts out loud, voice booming throughout the street . His lungs are completely depleted of oxygen, but it's worth it because this time, Baekhyun has heard him. The little man quickly turns around before he widens his eyes when he sees what's coming towards him. 

 

And before the world even knows, the streets become deathly quiet.

* * *

Sehun has been jogging around the street for the past several minutes already, but he has yet seen the couple. It hasn't been too long since the couple left the restaurant, so he knows that they shouldn't be too far from him, but he wonders why it's taking so long for him just to find the couple. 

 

He stops jogging for a moment, only to realize something that he hasn't while jogging. The streets are awfully quiet for a Saturday night. 

 

Suddenly, a cool breeze flies by, blowing its wind against Sehun's skin, causing him to shiver. But he isn't sure if he shivered because of the wind... or because of the terrible feeling that he has deep down inside of him. 

 

But then, the wind stops blowing altogether, allowing him to listen carefully to the unheard noise surrounding him. He doesn't hear anything for the first few seconds, but then... he hears something: police car sirens.

 

Sehun follows the direction from where the sound is coming from, which makes him go around the corner until he finally sees something. Confusion is manifested on his face as he scrunches his forehead when he sees a large crowd near the streets. Not only that, but he also sees several police cars nearby with an ambulance. Once again, a chill has run down Sehun's spine before he quickly jogs to the scene in front of him. 

 

When he gets near the crowd, he asks a stranger who's closest to him what happened. 

 

"Honestly, I don't know... All I heard was a truck constantly blast its horn. I just came outside, so I don't have much details, sorry, young man," the stranger quickly speaks before trying to get into the crowd to see what's going on for himself. 

 

Sehun tries to get into the crowd as well, and once he does, he hears frantic shoutings. 

 

"Oh my God, is he dead?!" 

 

"What the hell happened?"

 

"Is the police even doing anything right now?" 

 

"Why isn't anyone doing anything right now?!"

 

"Poor boys...."

 

"Leave us alone!" A certain voice desperately cries out, making everyone back off except Sehun because only he can recognize the voice. And once he recognizes the voice, his heartbeat begins to accelerate, forcing him to push everyone out of the way with all his strength, paying no heed to the mumblings of profanities that are thrown at him. 

 

Luckily, it doesn't take long before Sehun gets all the way through the crowd, and as soon as he does, he sees the most painful scene in front him. 

 

There they were, his two friends lying down on the cold, hard, concrete floor. One has his back against the concrete floor, while the other is lying on top of the man who has his back against the floor. The one on top has his  head buried deeply into the other's chest as his body is trembling so much at the moment, but the man underneath him has the man on top of him safely tucked into his arms.

 

Yet, even from the slightest of movements, Sehun recognizes the couple to be... of course, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The young man tries to get closer to the couple, hoping that maybe Chanyeol will allow him to get closer instead of the strangers surrounding them. But he doesn't get the reaction that he is expecting. Instead, Chanyeol just yells at him, telling everyone to back away from his precious, little husband.

 

As much as Sehun wants to disobey, he stops anyway, knowing that if one person can protect Baekhyun, then it's Chanyeol. Sehun trusts Chanyeol more than anyone else to keep his best friend safe, and luckily for him, he trusted the right man.

 

Sehun just watches the couple from where he is standing, admiring the soft, tender touches that Chanyeol is making on Baekhyun's back to ease the discomfort. Though the crowd is still talking loudly amongst themselves, Sehun is still able to hear little parts of what Chanyeol is saying. 

 

"S-Stay awake, B-Baekhyunnie. Please... Don't close your eyes. Keep your eyes open and focus on my voice, okay?" 

 

Baekhyun just slowly nods, moving his head against Chanyeol's chest. Though he isn't in too much pain, he is definitely in shock, forcing his body to tremble from fear if Chanyeol hadn't saved him in time. It all happened too quickly, and Baekhyun winces as he tries to remember the nearly-tragic scene. 

 

"Baek! Does it hurt? Tell me where it hurts, baby," Chanyeol quickly says when he feels Baekhyun wince, but the latter just looks up at his husband with half closed eyes already beginning to completely shut close. "D-Don't close your eyes, Baek! J-Just listen to me..." 

 

"I-I'm cold..." Baekhyun quietly whispers against his husband's broad chest, and thankfully his Chanyeol has perfect hearing, so he tightens his arms around Baekhyun's waist, promising himself to never let go because he is afraid. Chanyeol is afraid that if he lets go, he will lose Baekhyun. And though he tightens his embrace, it already feels like Baekhyun is slowly slipping away from him when he notices his small husband begin to close his eyes. 

 

"BAEK!" Chanyeol screams in terror, heart beginning to beat faster than ever before, but he relaxes once Baekhyun's eyes slowly reopen. "Don't leave me..." Chanyeol whispers against the top of Baekhyun's head, making sure his voice is loud and clear for Baekhyun to hear. 

 

"I-I won't leave you, Chanyeol. I-I'll always be here for you. E-Even though I may not be physically here... a part of me will still remain here with you," Baekhyun harshly whispers, trying his best to speak louder but it is obvious that it is too painful for him to speak. 

 

"W-What do you mean?" Tears begin to stream down Chanyeol's face, for he already has an idea of what Baekhyun will tell him. 

 

"I-I'm pregnant," Baekhyun whispers with staggered breaths and then looks up at Chanyeol with tear-filled eyes. "The love we created is living inside of me, Chanyeol. A part of you a-and me is inside m-my tummy... Y-You're going to be a daddy..." 

 

"Oh, Baek..." Chanyeol cries as he finally adjusts his position so he is now sitting up with Baekhyun in between his spread out legs and his hands on his smaller husband's waist. "W-We're going to be a family. It's going to be you, me... a-and our precious angel." Chanyeol can't help but let the tears rapidly flow down his cheeks. He gently places his hand on husband's small, protruding stomach before placing a gentle kiss on the belly. 

 

"D-Daddy loves you, my angel," Chanyeol says against the barely-seen bump, voice low and soft. He continues to caress the belly until he feels the movement that he has been trying to prevent. Looking up, Chanyeol can only widen his eyes in fear when he sees Baekhyun's completely limp body in his arms.

 

That's when Chanyeol screams louder than ever.

 

"BAEKHYUN!" 

* * *

He feels like a failure for not being able to protect his husband.

 

Every second that passes; every minute that passes; every hour that passes, Chanyeol doesn't stop his tears from coming down his face. The broken pieces of his heart have long been shattered ever since that moment, and he doesn't think he'll ever be able to piece of the pieces back together. 

 

How can he, though?

 

A family. He  _was_  going to have a family. His dreams were just in front of him, waiting for him to grasp onto it, and it disappeared - just like that. Vanished... completely gone. 

 

"Jesus, Chanyeol, you're acting as if he's dead," Sehun mumbles sarcastically, earning him a rather hard slap on his arm. 

 

"What if-"

 

"He's not." Sehun quickly finishes the other man's sentence before they become completely silent, waiting for the results that should be arriving in a few more minutes. 

 

Chanyeol sighs heavily, knowing that Sehun is right. He needs to have more faith in his husband. In fact, he should know that Baekhyun isn't going to end his life like that because he's so much stronger than he looks. If Sehun believes in Baekhyun, then Chanyeol knows that he must step up his game and trust Baekhyun more than anyone else. And so, he believes.

 

After nearly four hours of waiting, the doctor comes out of the room where Baekhyun was placed, and he walks up to the two taller men who immediately stand up as they see the doctor. The latter has a blank expression on his face, and Chanyeol is prepared for the worst. His eyes are already beginning to refill with tears while Sehun sits back down, putting his face in his hands as he sobs quietly into them. 

 

"Uh... hello-"

 

"How is he?" Chanyeol asks straight away, knowing that he is being rude to the doctor but he can care less. It has already been four hours, yet he still doesn't know his husband's condition. To say that Chanyeol was desperate would be an understatement.

 

The blank expression continues to stay on the doctor's face, and Chanyeol can feel himself starting to tremble now. He tries his best not to collapse, but he realizes that it's getting harder to do so. The doctor seems to notice the nervousness coming from Chanyeol, and he gently places his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

 

And the least expected happened. 

 

"Your babies are safe." 

 

"B-Babies?!" Chanyeol screeches, not believing anything that he is hearing at the moment so he quickly takes a seat before he faints. Asking the doctor once more for the results, the doctor only gives him the same reply. 

 

"Mr. Park, your babies are safe and, surprisingly, no serious damage has been done to them and they're growing very nicely now." A gentle smile appears on the doctor's face as he continues to speak. "Also, Byun Baek-"

 

" _Park_ ," Chanyeol corrects before allowing the doctor to continue what he was saying. 

 

"Ah, yes, Park Baekhyun suffered from a mild shock but don't worry, Mr. Park, I assure you that after your husband gets some rest, he will be as good as new." The doctor gives a gentle pat on Chanyeol's shoulder to assure him that everything will really be all right. And though it was a simple gesture, Chanyeol feels like he can finally breathe now. He lets out his breath that he didn't even know he was holding in and smiles widely as tears of sadness are now replaced with tears of happiness and relief.

 

"T-Thank you, doctor. T-Thank you..." 

 

"Anytime, Mr. Park. Baekhyun is a lucky man to have you as a husband." He winks before walking off to treat another patient, but he is stopped when he hears Chanyeol call out to him.

 

"C-Can I see him?" Chanyeol warily asks, afraid that the answer will be no, and he is right. The doctor shakes his head, but that is before when he starts to look cautiously around the waiting room. Chanyeol cocks an eyebrow, having no idea of what the doctor is doing, but he ends up being surprised when the doctor whispers quietly to him. 

 

"I'm not supposed to let you in because visiting hours are long over, but because you seem to care a lot about your husband, I will allow you to go see him." 

 

Chanyeol widens his eyes and is about to hug the doctor before the latter whispers again. "If you tell this to anyone, I will personally find you and sue-"

 

But the giant doesn't even let the doctor finish his sentence when he walks up to the shorter man and hugs him. "Thank you so much, doc-"

 

"Luhan. My name is Luhan." 

 

"Thank you, Luhan." 

 

And with that, Chanyeol lets go of the young man before he dashes his way into the room that Baekhyun is occupying. 

 

Luhan chuckles softly at the sight in front of him, but when he turns his head, he sees a young man dozing off in his seat. Looking at the time, Luhan knows it is late and he has no doubt that the man is tired, but he passionately hates it when people have to sleep uncomfortably in the waiting room. With slight hesitation, Luhan walks up to the sleeping man and taps him gently on the shoulder. It seems as though the young man is a light sleeper since he instantly woke up, and when he does he wake up, he immediately asks, "I-Is... Baekhyun-"

 

"Don't worry about him. You should worry about yourself. It's late now, but because I don't trust you to drive yourself back, I'll rent a room for you to sleep in... no charge. But you can't say a word about this to anyone." 

 

The man whom Luhan is talking to can't seem to focus on anything the doctor says as he looks at the way the doctor's soft lips move. Not only does he just stare at his soft, kissable lips, he looks up and begins to stare deeply into the young doctor's glimmering eyes. The young man begins to feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he knows this feeling so well. It is the same feeling that he had back in high school. It was the same feeling he had for Baekhyun. Now, he recognizes that feeling as he is staring into the doctor's brightly-lit eyes. 

 

"S-Sir?" The doctor asks with a concerned tone as he doesn't receive a response from the man, but his concern is turned into surprise as the young man suddenly speaks out to him. 

 

"H-Hey... My name is Sehun, a-and I think I like you." 

 

"E-Excuse me?!" Luhan screeches, immediately standing up but is only dragged back down onto the seat as Sehun grabs onto his wrist. 

 

"I know we've only just met, but... do you think we can give this a try?" Sehun hesitatingly asks, knowing that he is at a great risk for scaring the poor doctor away, but he is well aware that he doesn't want to make the same mistake as he did in high school. He loved Baekhyun back then, but Chanyeol got to Baekhyun first. Sehun now knows that words left unspoken can only lead to a broken heart, which is exactly what happened to him. Now, after learning his lesson, Sehun understands when he needs to voice out his words because his feelings are telling him not to let go of the doctor.  _Luhan is the one,_ Sehun realizes before grabbing onto the doctor's slightly shaking hands and whispering, "Let's be friends, okay?"

 

Luhan frowns for a second before relaxing his brow, and the same smile returns on his face. "Okay, Sehun. Let's be friends."

* * *

As soon as Chanyeol opens up the door, his breath hitches while his heart clenches as he sees his vulnerable husband sleeping peacefully underneath the white sheets of the hospital bed. Luckily, because Baekhyun only had mild shock, there are not too many apparatuses set up for him except for that single needle sticking through the thin layers of his arm, infusing liquid substances into his body. Chanyeol knows it's his fault that he put his husband in this situation. There was no doubt that ever since Chanyeol arrived at the hospital, guilt has slowly been consuming him, but he understands that he deserves it.

 

If only he loved Baekhyun a little more. If only he told Baekhyun that the smaller man will always be the one whom Chanyeol will choose. If only he had not put his work above everything else, then this may have all been prevented. Chanyeol regrets what he has done now, but it is already too late. He wishes he can bring back time just so he can constantly whisper "I love you" to his husband. If he had done that, then Baekhyun wouldn't have doubted his trust and loyalty to him.  _If only._

 

It is now that Chanyeol realizes how much the world is filled with  _'If only."_

 

_If only Baekhyun knew that everything Chanyeol did was for him._

 

_If only Baekhyun knows how much Chanyeol thinks about him every single day of his life._

 

_If only Baekhyun knows just how much Chanyeol truly loves him._

 

_If only Baekhyun knows..._

 

But what  _Chanyeol_  doesn't know is that Baekhyun does know. 

 

_The latter knows that everything his husband has done is for him, or else Chanyeol wouldn't have stayed at home to take care of his sick husband._

 

_Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol thinks about him every single day of his life, or else Chanyeol wouldn't call him every day when he's at work and ask him if he's all right._

 

_Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol loves him, or else... Chanyeol wouldn't have risked his life and jumped in front of that truck just to save his husband's life._

 

_Baekhyun knows._

_* * *_

It is true that he knows. But it is also true that he has realized all of this just now because as soon as he does, he can feel his consciousness as he slowly begins to open his eyes. The white lights on the ceiling nearly blind him as he opens his eyes, causing him to reclose them, but he doesn't give up trying.

 

Mustering up all of his remaining strength, Baekhyun slowly opens up his eyes once again. This time, the bright lights shining down upon him isn't so bad, allowing his eyes to readjust to the lighting of the room. Because he is still in a haze, Baekhyun has no idea where he even is or how he ended up where is right now. He tries to remember, but winces as he does so. The memory is now clogged up in the back of his mind, and for now, Baekhyun decides to leave the memory there. 

 

His tired and swollen eyes begin to get itchy, causing him to raise his hand to scratch them, but he stops his hand midway in the air when he sees a needle sticking through his skin. He tangles up his eyebrow, still having no clue of what exactly happened to him. 

 

But then... Baekhyun sees him as he moves his head to look at the side of his bed. Because right there next to him is none other than his lovely husband, Park Chanyeol, who is sleeping peacefully directly by the side of his bed. Baekhyun frowns, however, as he begins to get a better understanding of his surroundings. He now realizes that he is in a hospital, for the white sheets and the plain, white room are a dead giveaway. But what he also realizes that his husband is sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position with his head buried in his crossed arms on the soft bed. His body is far from being straight, and Baekhyun doesn't want to imagine the backache that his husband will have once he wakes up. With this concern in mind, Baekhyun gently raises up his needle-free hand and gently nudges his husband awake. 

 

He receives no response. 

 

Baekhyun looks up at the clock hanging on the wall and notices that it's only 7 AM in the morning. That explains everything. It's way too early for his husband to be up on a Saturday morning.  _Saturday morning... which means yesterday was Friday._ And that's when Baekhyun remembers. He distinctly remembers that it was a Friday night when he stormed out of Viva Polo, infuriated at his husband for cheating on him and proposing to a woman. Yet, though he has proposed to another woman, Chanyeol still risked his life by saving him. 

 

Baekhyun sighs in frustration. Nothing is adding up here, and he desperately wants to wake up his "supposed" husband so he can give the answers that Baekhyun needs. The latter is about to smack the man on the head when he abruptly stops. Because right at the moment, Chanyeol begins to stir.

 

 _You lucked out, this time, Park,_  Baekhyun thinks to himself as he watches the man slowly open up his eyes, still completely dazed. As he opens his eyes, however, Baekhyun passes him a concerned glance, and what the smaller man doesn't expect is for Chanyeol to suddenly open his eyes wide. He gasps as he sees that Baekhyun is wide awake, and before Baekhyun even knows what's happening, he feels a heavy weight on his small body. 

 

"B-Baekhyun... Fuck... I-I thought I lost you!" The man sobs into the crook of Baekhyun's neck, leaving wet tear stains on the man's soft neck. 

 

Though his heart is tingling with ecstasy that Chanyeol still cares so much about him, Baekhyun knows what he saw at the restaurant, and so he gently pushes Chanyeol off his small body. 

 

"B-Baek?" Chanyeol looks into Baekhyun's eyes with sadness and hurt manifested on his face, and all of a sudden, Baekhyun feels guilty for pushing the man away from him, but he needs an answer. 

 

"I... I saw what happened, Chanyeol. I saw you proposing to another woman. How could you... Chanyeol?" Tears begin to form in the rim of Baekhyun's eyes as he speaks, voice hoarse from not using it that much in the last few hours. "Does our marriage mean so little to you?"

 

"Baekhyun, what are you talk-" 

 

Chanyeol briefly stops himself before finishing his sentence. The memory of Sehun telling him that Baekhyun thinks he's cheating on him with a woman comes to his mind. Taking a deep breath in, Chanyeol knows he'll have to stay calm and explain carefully to his husband who's now on the verge of sobbing. A pang of guilt strikes through, though he knows he shouldn't be guilty. He did nothing wrong. It was all a misunderstanding. But how can he not feel guilty when he's the cause of Baekhyun nearly getting hit by a truck? Chanyeol sighs heavily before he begins to explain everything that happened. 

 

Chanyeol had expected everything to be all right once he's done with his explanations. He expected Baekhyun to smile and say, "Oh! I was wrong. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Chanyeol." He expected all of that, but what he never expected is to see more tears come out of Baekhyun's eyes. "B-Baek..." Chanyeol whispers, voice suddenly becoming hoarse as he painfully watches his husband cover up his tear-stained face while more tears are coming down. 

 

"P-Promotion... Y-You're telling me that all those subtle glances that you gave to the woman were n-nothing?" 

 

"They meant absolutely nothing. Baekhyun, believe me when I say this, my love. I have chosen you back in high school. Out of all the hundreds of students in school, I have chosen you to be mine. I have chosen you back then, and I'll continue to choose you no matter what because I love you. Baekhyun... in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. I love you, my Baekhyunnie." 

 

With that statement, Chanyeol gently grabs onto Baekhyun's wrist and removes his hand away from his husband's flushed face. A soft smile appears on Chanyeol's face as he begins to lean down closer to his husband's soft lips. It is no doubt that both of them are desperate for each other, and so with no hesitation, both of them quickly lean into each other, closing the gap between them and attaching their lips together. Slowly, they begin to move their mouths in sync, tongues swirling and moving against each other's as they explore each other's hot mouths. 

 

Baekhyun's too delirious to notice what's happening because before he knows it, Chanyeol is now hovering over him with his robust arms on either side of Baekhyun's head. They continue to move their lips in sync, forcing both of them to elicit loud, lustful moans that reverberate around the thin walled hospital room. 

 

Neither is really paying a heed, so they continue with what they are doing. Chanyeol begins to rub his clothed crotch against Baekhyun's, and he can feel himself hardening when Baekhyun emits a loud, needy whine. "C-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun breathes harshly against Chanyeol's neck, hot air blowing aginst the giant's cold skin. 

 

Both are beginning to get more desperate, more needy, more lustful... until-

 

There is a sudden knock on the door, and both men on the bed gasp, staring at each other's eyes, wondering what's going to happen if someone catches them in their intimate position. They don't have to worry much as the doctor comes into the room with a sheepish smile on his face. 

 

"I... I just need to check on Mr. Byun-" 

 

 _"Park,"_ Chanyeol growls in irritation as his hard dick is left unheeded. 

 

The doctor raises his hands in surrender. "Mr.  _Park,_ I'm here to check on you and the babies." 

 

_Babies..._

 

Baekhyun doesn't know he if he's hearing correctly, and Chanyeol can sense the doubt lingering in his lover's mind, so before Baekhyun can speak, Chanyeol interrupts. 

 

"Honey, we're going to have twins!" Chanyeol proudly exclaims, smiling brightly with shining eyes at Baekhyun. 

 

"T-Twins... Two babies... Oh my God, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cries with tears of joy, and all Chanyeol can do is cry along with his little husband. "Our children will have someone to play with, Chanyeol! He or she will have a sibling... T-They'll stand up for each other, share secrets with each other, play together, and they'll never have to be lonely!" Baekhyun rambles on, and Luhan can only smile along with the couple as they continue to ramble on about the twins. Though, as much as he wants to stay and watch the family enjoy their moment, he has a job to do and a certain man to get back to. 

 

Clearing his throat, Luhan is able to get the couple's attention. 

 

"Oh... right." Chanyeol smiles sheepishly as he gets off the bed and, instead, moves directly to the side of the bed, right next to his lovely and glowing husband. 

 

Luhan begins to set up the apparatus that is placed on the opposite side of where Chanyeol is standing. As soon as Luhan deems the machine to be ready, he excitedly says, "Let's check on your babies!" 

 

Instinctively, the couple intertwine their hands together and glue their eyes to the screen. 

 

Luhan offers to lift up Baekhyun's shirt so he can apply the ultrasound gel onto Baekhyun's stomach, but Chanyeol immediately declines the offer, telling the doctor that he'll do it instead. Baekhyun can only roll his eyes at how protective his husband can be, but his heart swells with gratitude, also thankful for the protectiveness of Chanyeol. Besides, if it isn't for Chanyeol's protectiveness, Baekhyun knows that he would've definitely gotten hit by that truck. Just thinking about that moment makes him shudder. 

 

Sensing that his husband might be cold, Chanyeol tightens his grip on Baekhyun's hand, not forgetting to kiss the soft hand as well. "I love you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers against the warm skin, receiving a soft smile in return from his lover. 

 

The young couple continue to look at each in the eye when Luhan interrupts them again. 

 

"Here they are. And they're growing exceptionally well too. You should be proud of yourself, Baekhyun. Taking care of one baby is hard, but taking care of two babies is even harder, as you can imagine. The symptoms may be twice as bad, though, but you seem to be doing fine. I also trust Chanyeol to take care of you and your babies." Luhan sends a playful glare at Chanyeol, only to realize that neither Chanyeol nor his husband is paying attention to what he's saying. But he doesn't mind as he watches the couple stare intensely at the screen of the monitor. 

 

On the screen are two, little gray-shaded area, indicating two, tiny babies. 

 

"Chanyeol... oh my God, they're perfect," Baekhyun whispers quietly, and Chanyeol can only nod in agreement. 

 

"Do you think they've finally decided to return to us?" 

 

Luhan frowns at that question since he has no idea that Baekhyun had two miscarriages before. But it doesn't take a genius to know what Chanyeol means by that question. With that simple question, anyone can learn that Baekhyun had a miscarriage before.

 

"No..." Baekhyum merely whispers in response to Chanyeol's question. "Our babies will always be in Heaven... waiting for us." 

 

Chanyeol hums in agreement before he says out loud, "Our babies are made with our love, Baekhyun. Do you understand how much I love you, Park Baekhyun? Together, we made two babies in one try. If that doesn't show you how much I love you, then I don't don't what will." 

 

A groan comes out of Chanyeol's mouth when the smaller man playfully slaps him on the chest. "I just hope you know that I love you just as much." 

 

Love. We all use that single word in our everyday lives, but what  _exactly_  is it? My dear readers, now let me tell you what true love really is. 

 

Love isn't about finding someone who won't fight with you or make you upset. Because, of course, in every relationship, there will always be conflicts, and that is, unfortunately, inevitable. But with along with these conflicts comes a stronger and more beautiful relationship. Moreover, love is about finding the person who will still be standing there wiping the tears away, holding you in their arms after a fight. The one who will never leave, no matter how hard things get. 

 

There is no doubt that Baekhyun has already found his true love. Right in front of him is the man who never left his side no matter what conflicts they go through; the man who continues to love and cherish him like he is the most valuable treasure on earth... because Baekhyun is the most valuable treasure on earth to him; the man who risked his whole life to save him; the man who came into his life showed him what true love really is. The man in front of him is no one other than his on and only, Park Chanyeol. 

 

"I love you more, Baekhyun."

**_\- FIN -_ **


	2. Epilogue

It is almost midnight when Baekhyun sighs tiredly as he folds the laundry. He has been folding the laundry for almost an hour, but there are still many clothes that have yet to be folded. Baekhyun only groans when he looks at the sad, pile of clothes, waiting to get folded. The young, pregnant male knows he will never get the laundry done if he continues to stare at the pile, but he can't help it. He can't help but worry and wonder where the hell his husband could be; his husband is late once again. 

 

It's not that Baekhyun doesn't trust his husband (he's determined not to make the same mistake he did almost eight months ago), it's just that Baekhyun is furious with Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun is now 34 weeks pregnant with twins, and he knows the babies can come any minute. Baekhyun knows this because he's actually been having constant Braxton Hicks, but he has yet to tell his husband because he doesn't want Chanyeol to be concerned. The latter has been a busy man, much busier than when he was a secretary lawyer. Almost eight months ago, he earned a promotion, which allowed him to become an official lawyer instead of a secretary lawyer. 

 

There have been days when Chanyeol would come home on time, but there were other days when he could come home extremely late, and this day is particularly the day when Chanyeol comes home late. There have been times when Baekhyun regrets telling his husband that he'll be fine at home, but he knows he can't change time and take back his words. 

 

However, while Baekhyun is continuing to fold the clothes and the clock has finally struck midnight, he suddenly starts to regret what he told Chanyeol because he suddenly feels a painful sensation surge through his stomach. 

 

Immediately, Baekhyun stops what he's doing and takes a deep breath in, hoping to calm down his hyperactive babies. Whenever his husband isn't around, Bakehyun notices that his twins are extremely active, always kicking and moving around in his stomach. The twins are doing exactly that, which doesn't help the pain lurking in his belly. Gently, Baekhyun places his hand over his bulging stomach and rubs it, but his babies continue to kick, making the feeling in his stomach a whole lot more painful. 

 

Groaning, Baekhyun tries to distract himself by doing the laundry, thinking that whatever he's feeling is only Braxton Hicks. Unfortunately, Baekhyun notices that there's something unusual about the Braxton Hicks when he realizes that the pain isn't vanishing. Instead, the pain only intensifies, which nearly causes Baekhyun to double over in discomfort.

 

"Shit... Not now, please," Baekhyun whimpers softly before he tries to reach over and grab the phone from his nightstand. Thankfully, he's able to take the phone and dial the number he knows so well. Baekhyun waits a little longer than he would've liked, but, eventually, the person on the other end of the line picks up.

 

_"Hello? Baekhyun, is that you?"_

 

"Sehun..." Baekhyun murmurs, almost letting out a screech because the pain is multiplying. He takes a deep breath in before he exhales, and while he does so, he can already hear the concern radiating in his best friend's voice.

 

_"Baekhyun, shit, are you okay? Where_ _the hell is_ _Chanyeol? Are the babies okay?"_

 

The pregnant male smiles internally when he hears the concern in Sehun's voice because that tells him Sehun is definitely the one who he can trust and rely on (besides his husband, of course). Unfortunately, he can't even thank his friend for being so concerned for him when another wave of pain cruises through his body, forcing him to let out a grunt. "C-Chanyeol's n-not here at the moment. He's at work, a-and... I-I thought I was having Braxton Hicks, b-but they're not going away."

 

 _"That asshole... He promised me he'd take care of you,"_  Sehun mutters softly, narrowing his eyes when he suddenly feels anger surge through him. Just eight months ago after the incident, Sehun had made Chanyeol promise to never hurt Baekhyun again. Of course, the promise was easily made, but now Sehun can only imagine what kind of pain Baekhyun is going through at that moment. He may have read some facts about childbirth and how painful it can be, and he doesn't want to think about Baekhyun going through that alone, so without another thought, Sehun says, _"I'm coming over now. I'll contact Chanyeol on the way."_

 

"W-What, Sehun, d-don't. Chanyeol might be busy-"

 

The pregnant male can't even finish his sentence before his best friend hangs up on him. However, he can't do much except to wait and hope for the agonizing pain to be gone. Unfortunately, Baekhyun already has a feeling that it will be a long, long night.

* * *

It has almost been ten minutes since Baekhyun called Sehun. While waiting, Baekhyun continues to take in deep breaths before there is a sudden knock on the door. Desperately, Baekhyun tries to get up from his position on the bed, but the pain only forces him back down.

 

Meanwhile, Sehun continues to knock on the door, and when he notices that no one's going to answer, he uses the spare key that Baekhyun gave him to open the door. Once he enters the house, Sehun notices how quiet and dark it is. The house is completely silent, but then a low groan can be heard from where Sehun is standing. Fully alert, Sehun quietly makes his way to where the noise is coming from. 

 

Once Sehun makes his way to a closed door, he knocks on it, not wanting to barge into the bedroom. When he receives a groan in response, that's when Sehun ultimately decides to open the door only to see his best friend in a fetal position on the bed. Immediately, Sehun dashes his way to the pregnant male and tries to get his friend to relax a little so he can talk. 

 

"Baekhyun, are you okay?" 

 

The said man only hisses in response before he glares angrily at Sehun with eyes showing absolute agony. "Does it look like I'm fucking okay?" 

 

When Baekhyun lets out another groan, that is when Sehun opts to take his friend to the hospital himself. Sehun cannot care less whether or not Chanyeol will call him out on it, saying that he should be the one to take his husband to the hospital. In this moment, nothing mattered to Sehun besides the fact that he knows he must get Baekhyun to the hospital. 

 

He tells his plan to the pregnant male, but the latter adamantly declined. "I want Chanyeol to be here." 

 

"Chanyeol's not even here!" Sehun internally screams, irritation surging within him because of his best friend's stubbornness. However, when he looks over at Baekhyun once again, seeing the painful expression manifested on his face, Sehun takes a deep breath in, trying to calm himself down. "I'm taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not. I'll leave a note here for Chanyeol to see if that makes you feel any better." 

 

Baekhyun is in no place to argue. Because this is his first time experiencing labor, he has no idea what to expect. Without letting out another word, Baekhyun eventually nods, allowing Sehun to take him to the hospital. The younger male internally grins because he will finally get the chance to see Luhan again. 

 

Although Sehun and Luhan met eight months ago and became friends since then, neither one of them has made a move on each other. The problem is that Sehun knows he's in love with Luhan, but he's too afraid to express his feelings to the young doctor. Sehun isn't sure if Luhan feels the same, and he's scared. He's scared to the know the truth, scared of rejection and humiliation. However, what he fears the most is that someone else will make a move on Luhan first. It happened in high school when Chanyeol made a move on Baekhyun first, and it can happen the second time. 

 

Deciding that this isn't the time to think about Luhan, Sehun removes the thought of the doctor from his mind and puts all of his attention on his friend. Baekhyun is now his main priority, so without wasting another minute, Sehun wraps an arm underneath the back of Baekhyun's knees and the other arm is wrapped around his shoulder. Carrying his friend bridal style, Sehun dashes his way to his car and carefully puts Baekhyun on the seat as he helps him buckle up. 

 

"I'll be right back," Sehun says hurriedly before he goes back into the house to write a note for Chanyeol.

 

Soon enough, Sehun is back in his car, making his way towards the hospital.

* * *

It is about 2 AM at night when Chanyeol finally returns home, exhausted from his day at work. It just so happens that Chanyeol was given a particular case to work on. It was a case that Chanyeol had never fully dealt with, so it took him a lot longer than he would have liked to finally complete the case. Thinking about the case, regret is instantly settling within him because he so badly wanted to be with his husband for the last few weeks of his pregnancies. 

 

Ever since he accepted the case, he has been returning home later than usual. Whenever he does return, he always has this feeling of slight hope, hoping that his husband is awake, waiting for him. However, his hopes are always crushed whenever he returns home to see Baekhyun sleeping peacefully in bed. It's understandable, though, for his husband is pregnant and needs all the rest he can get, but that doesn't stop Chanyeol from having that slight ounce of hope every night. 

 

Little does Chanyeol know that Baekhyun does wait for him every night, but exhaustion always consumes him before he can even greet his husband. 

 

This night is no different. When Chanyeol finally returns home from work, he hopes to see Baekhyun awake. However, when he enters his house, it's way too quiet--it's more quiet than usual-- and dark for his liking. Even if Baekhyun is asleep, he'll usually leave the lights and television on. Instantly, fear settles within him, and Chanyeol doesn't think for a second before dashing his way to his room. 

 

He prays that his husband is in bed, either waiting for him or sleeping soundly, but neither of that happens when he opens the door, and his husband isn't even in sight. 

 

"Baekhyun!" he cries, terror laced in his voice. "Where the hell-" 

 

Chanyeol suddenly stops when he sees a note on the nightstand. As Chanyeol reads over the note, his eyes immediately widen because on the note, it says:

                     _Baekhyun's in labor._

_I took him to the closest hospital._

_Come now._

                                    - _Sehun_

 _Holy shit._ Chanyeol thinks as he continues to read over the note.  _Oh, my God._ "Fuck!" Chanyeol yells as he nearly runs outside to his car, gets in, and starts the car again before he drives off. While Chanyeol is driving, he can't help but feel a little angry at Sehun. The reason for that is because Chaneyol wants to be the one to drive his husband to the hospital; he wanted to be the person who is there for Baekhyun while the latter is giving birth to their children. Chanyeol can't help but feel frustrated. He should have been there for Baekhyun, not Sehun. 

 

"What kind of a shitty husband am I?" Chanyeol murmurs furiously to himself as he continues to drive. He only curses when he notices there's traffic. Looking at the time and seeing that it is 2:15 AM, Chanyeol mutters to himself, "How the hell is there still traffic at this time of day?" 

 

Meanwhile, in Sehun's car, Baekhyun continues to groan, the pain increasing ever so slightly. "Sehun..." he whimpers softly. Because of the agonizing pain, Baekhyun is barely able to make out coherent words, but he is lucky that Sehun is able to understand him. 

 

"Yeah, what is it?" Sehun asks comfortingly. He looks over at the passenger seat, noticing how Baekhyun is as pale as ever and has a layer of sweat covering his forehead. "Hang in there. We'll be there soon." 

 

"I-I want Chanyeollie," Baekhyun whispers.

 

Sehun sighs in response, but he begrudgingly answers, "We'll give him a call when we get to the hospital. I don't think he'll answer now. Let's just give him some time, okay? I'm sure he read the note by now and is already on his way." 

 

Baekhyun thinks for a moment before he agrees. However, he knows that deep in his heart, only Chanyeol can be the one to truly bring comfort to him. Even though he knows that Sehun is trying hard to care for the young man, and Baekhyun is more than grateful for his friend, it's just not the same. Sehun doesn't bring him the same kind of comforting warmth that Chanyeol always gives. Sehun doesn't have the low, baritone-like voice that Chanyeol that the latter always uses to talk to the babies and try to calm them down if they're ever kicking too hard. Baekhyun has never missed nor wanted Chanyeol so much in his life. He will also be devastated if Chanyeol doesn't come on time to see the birth of their children. 

 

Sehun knows more than anyone that it's not him who Baekhyun wants and that it's Chanyeol. He can try, but no matter what, Baekhyun will always want Chanyeol because it's the latter who stole his best friend's heart, not him.

 

With those thoughts in mind, Sehun continues to drive, paying no heed to the numerous amount of honks he received because he may be going a little bit over the speed limit. As time continues to pass, Baekhyun's whimpers become more audible. Sehun knows that there is absolutely no more time to waste. 

 

Fortunately enough, the two young men eventually get to the hospital in thirty minutes. They are lucky enough to get past the heavy incoming traffic due to Sehun's speeding. 

 

As they enter the hospital, Sehun immediately calls for a nurse to take Baekhyun to a room because he is in labor. While the nurse gets Baekhyun settled in a room, Sehun decides to wait outside of his friend's appointed room, wanting to leave the nurse to do her job. Once the nurse returns outside and allows Sehun to come in, he quickly walks in to see Baekhyun, but his heart is almost crushed at the sight, seeing his friend in so much pain. Although he can't say he knows what exactly Baekhyun is going through, there's no doubt that he sympathizes with the pregnant male. 

 

"Sehun," Baekhyun manages to utter. "Can you call Chanyeol now for me, please?" 

 

Not wanting to argue, Sehun nods and gets out his phone. Dialing in Chanyeol's number and putting the call on speakerphone, the two men in the hospital wait patiently for Chanyeol to pick up. It isn't long until the giant finally picks up after the third ring.

 

_"Hello, Sehun? Where are you now? Is Baek with you? How is everything-"_

 

Sehun rolls his eyes at the wave of incoming questions, but he answers nonetheless. "Baekhyun and I just got to the hospital. We're just waiting for you now. Where are you anyway?" Sehun can hear a sigh of relief on the other end of the call and almost snickers. 

 

_"I don't know what's happening, but there's traffic right now. I'm not sure when it'll clear up, but I'll try my best to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Also, may I talk to my husband?"_

 

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun says over the phone, his tone filled with excitement and hidden anxiousness, but Chanyeol knows that that tone is only used when his husband is trying to hide his pain. "The twins and I are waiting just for you now." 

 

_"I know, baby. I'm on my way now. Just wait a little longer, okay? I know you're in pain, so if you want, I'll allow only this one time for you to hold Sehun's hands if that makes you feel better. "_

 

"I'll be fine, Yeol. You just be careful, okay? I love you." 

 

_"I love you too, Baekhyun. I will be care-"_

 

The phone call is suddenly interrupted when Baekhyun hears the sound of a car crash over the end of the line. Baekhyun, who is holding the phone at the moment, feels his heart suddenly pound aggressively in his chest and his blood runs cold.

 

_No._

 

Baekhyun refuses to believe that what he just heard was the sound of a car crash. He refuses to allow his thoughts to take over his mind and let him think of the worst possible case scenarios. However, when the phone call is breaking up, Baekhyun screams harshly into the phone. "CHANYEOL!"

 

With no response, the phone call ends, and Baekhyun is left in absolute, utter shock. 

 

Before Sehun can even register what is happening at the moment, the sound of a machine's rapid beeping reverberates throughout the room. Sehun notices that it's the machine attached to Baekhyun, and knows instantly that the rapid beeps coming from the machine is not a good sign. Without thinking for another second, Sehun presses the button to call for a nurse. 

 

While waiting for a nurse, Sehun sees the blank expression manifested on Baekhyun's face. He also notices how Baekhyun's face is much paler now than it was when they were in the car. "Baekhyun!" Sehun screams, trying to get his friend's attention, but the latter pays no attention. Instead, his widened eyes only continue to stare blankly at nothing in particular. In that moment, Sehun realizes that shock and terror have taken over his best friend. "Baekhyun, snap out of it!" 

 

Sehun desperately tries to get Baekhyun's attention, but all of his attempts are futile. The young man feels absolutely helpless and powerless because there is absolutely nothing he can do at that moment. Not even he can say everything will be okay because he heard everything over the phone as well. He heard how Chanyeol was in the midst of talking before the sound of a car crashing into another object came over the phone. He heard how the line suddenly broke, and never once had Chanyeol replied back. There is absolutely nothing Sehun can do to reassure his friend that Chanyeol will be okay. Even Sehun is fearing the worst possible case scenario: Chanyeol getting into a car accident. 

 

When the nurse comes into the room and hears the sound of the machine, she widens her eyes and checks the monitor. Sehun can feel the sense of urgency radiating through the room, but he is powerless to do anything. 

 

"Mr. Park is in shock right now. His heartbeat is going up. If it continues to go up, he can risk the lives of his babies." The nurse explains as calmly as possible before she goes up to the pregnant male and attempts to calm him down, but it's futile. 

 

The room suddenly goes silent when Baekhyun finally manages to whisper, "C-Chanyeol." 

 

Confused, the nurse asks whether or not Chanyeol is his husband, but she only receives a devastating sob in response. 

 

"CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun sobs frantically as he begins thrashing on the bed, tears streaming down his face as he continues to beg the nurse and Sehun to bring him his husband. "P-Please... I-I want Chanyeol! PLEASE!" 

 

Sorrow and despair are consuming Baekhyun's body as the pregnant male breaks down, screaming and pleading the Heavens to give him his husband. His heartbeat continues to race, increasing ever so slightly as seconds go by. 

 

Fortunately, the nurse is able to sedate him before he can risk the lives of the babies. It takes a minute for the drug to take action, but once it does, the effects are more than noticeable. In an instant, Baekhyun begins to relax a little. He stops thrashing, and his cries dial down. Eventually, Baekhyun closes his eyes, leaning his head onto Sehun's chest before darkness is able to completely take over him. 

 

The nurse sighs in relief before she explains to Sehun that Baekhyun should wake up in a few hours. "When he wakes up, try not to get him too stressed. It's not good for the babies. I was lucky enough to sedate him before the babies can have the chance of being harmed." 

 

Sehun thanks the woman politely before she leaves, leaving the two men alone in the hospital room. While Baekhyun is asleep, Sehun decides to step out of the hospital, wanting to get some fresh air. He can't imagine himself having to see Baekhyun in a situation like that again. The torture of seeing a friend in pain is too much in which Sehun just wants to take all the pain away from his friend. 

 

_Twice._

 

Chanyeol, although he had no intention of doing so, had emotionally and mentally hurt Baekhyun _two_  times. Thinking about the giant, Sehun becomes wrathful. Luckily, before Sehun can do anything that's irrational, he feels someone place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Surprised, Sehun turns around only to see Luhan. 

 

"Hey, Sehun," Luhan happily greets the young man. "I didn't expect you to be at the hospital. Is everything okay?" 

 

Sehun merely shrugs, and Luhan knows that his friend needs someone to talk to, so he motions Sehun to sit down in which the latter complies with no argument. It is then and there that Sehun tells Luhan everything that happened. From him finding out that Baekhyun is in labor to the moment he witnessed just minutes ago, Sehun spills out everything. 

 

In the end, after hearing Sehun's story, Luhan can only let out a small chuckle. Hearing that, Sehun scrunches his forehead in confusion, asking what is so funny. 

 

"Nothing's funny," Luhan replies nonchalantly. "It's just that you're a good friend, and whoever has you as their friend is the luckiest person in the world." 

 

Sehun can feel his face flush, and he knows that he's blushing from the simple compliment he just received. "Are you saying you're the luckiest person in the world then, Lu?" 

 

This time, it's Luhan's turn to blush before he quickly looks in a different direction than Sehun's face. "Maybe." 

 

And for the first time that night, Sehun lets out a genuine laugh, unable to contain it within him. The rest of the night is spent with the two young men continuing their conversation and laughing in the process. Sehun can't help but feel like a burden is lifted off his shoulder whenever he is talking to Luhan. It's as if the latter always knows what to say to get Sehun to relax and calm down. It is also in that moment did Sehun ultimately make his decision that he truly is in love with Luhan--more than he can ever imagine. However, before he is able to confess, they hear a noise coming from Baekhyun's room. Apparently, Baekhyun has woken up, and Sehun immediately stands up. 

 

"Sehun, wait," Luhan says, his tone changing from casual to serious in just a minute. "I'll check on him. He's probably still emotionally unstable." 

 

"Then shouldn't I be the one who talks to him?" 

 

Luhan shook his head. "Let me talk to him, okay? Besides, I will be the one to help birth his children." 

 

That's when everything clicks in Sehun's mind, and he realizes why Luhan is in the hospital at such an hour. He has been waiting for the moment when Baekhyun is ready to give birth. Sehun then remembers that Luhan is also Baekhyun's obstetrician. If there's anyone Sehun can entrust Baekhyun to besides the latter's own husband, then it's Luhan.

 

"Okay, I trust you." 

 

"Good," Luhan says, smiling gently at the taller man before he walks into the room and shutting the door close.

 

Sehun waits impatiently outside, not even counting how many minutes are passing. He doesn't even realize that he's fallen asleep when he feels someone give him a light tap on either side of his cheeks. Grumbling, Sehun slowly opens an eye, glaring irritatingly at whoever just touched him. However, when he does see the person, his eyes instantly widens. 

 

"Y-You?!" 

 

"I... What?" Chanyeol tilts his head, obviously confused at Sehun's sudden outburst. "Is Baekhyun okay? I know I'm late, but-"

 

"What the hell, Chanyeol? H-How are you even alive? B-Baekhyun and I heard a sound that sounded like a car crash happened. We both thought you were..." Sehun can't bear to finish, but he does when he stands up and points his finger at the taller man. "We thought you died!" Sehun yells angrily, voice loud and aggressive. 

 

"Wait... what?!" Chanyeol thinks and suddenly remembers the time when he received a call from Sehun and Baekhyun. He was stuck in traffic, so he tried to go onto a different road. However, when he did so, a car crash happened just behind him before he had to drive through a tunnel and lost connection. As Chanyeol tries to explain what happened, he has to stop when he notices the tears welling up in Sehun's eyes. "Are you crying?" 

 

Sehun murmurs he's not as he turns around and wipes his eyes. Chanyeol smiles at this because he knows that Sehun cares about him even though he tries so hard not to show it. "Baekhyun was devastated... I think you should go in and see him." 

 

At the mention of his husband's name, Chanyeol's ear instantly perked up. "Baekhyun? Shit... he doesn't think I'm dead, does he?" 

 

Sehun nods and says sorrowfully, "He does." 

 

"Fuck," Chanyeol curses. Without saying anything else, the giant walks into the hospital room, wanting desperately to see his husband and see if he is okay or not. He knows not to expect too much because from what Sehun told him, Baekhyun was absolutely petrified because he thought he lost his husband. Chanyeol can't help but feel guilty. Not only for worrying his husband but also because he wasn't the one to take his husband to the hospital. 

 

As Chanyeol walks into the hospital room, he expects to his husband lying on the hospital's bed, but he sees Luhan instead, looking slightly anxious. "Luhan? Is Baekhyun here?" 

 

Hearing his name, Luhan looks up and a feeling of relief settles within him. "Thank God you're here." Before Chanyeol can say anything, Luhan knocks on the door that leads to the bathroom and yells, "Baekhyun, you're husband's here!" 

 

Luhan sees the confused expression plastered on Chanyeol's face, so he takes his time to explain. "You probably heard what happened."

 

Chanyeol nods.

 

"Baekhyun was so... He was so scared to lose you." 

 

The giant mutters sadly, "I know." The giant feels even more guilty when he heard a tiny cry in the bathroom before the door opens.

 

Once the door is open, Baekhyun slowly comes out, and Chanyeol's heart almost breaks at the sight of his husband who looks so fragile. His eyes are red from his tears and his skin is more pale than usual.

 

As soon as Baekhyun makes eye contact with his husband, he almost feels like he collapsing if it isn't for his husband who rushes to him and holds tightly onto him. Chanyeol almost feels like he'll break his husband if he holds too tightly, but he knows better. He knows that his husband is too strong and stubborn to give up, so with that thought in mind, Chanyeol only tightens his embrace around his husband. In this moment, they are so close to each other that Chanyeol can feel the babies kick their daddy's stomach. 

 

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol finally managers to utter out, but that's all he can say before Baekhyun grips his arms around him and buries his head in his chest. Chanyeol feels even more guilty when he hears Baekhyun's muffled sobs, knowing that he's the reason for his husband's tears. "I'm sorry, Baek. I'm so sorry I worried you." 

 

"I thought you  _died_! You damn idiot, you can't do that to your pregnant husband!" Baekhyun cries sorrowfully until he thinks he's finally ready to face his husband again. Bringing his head out of Chanyeol's chest, he looks up and sees the sad look manifested on Chanyeol's face. Without thinking, Baekhyun places both hands on either side of Chanyeol's cheeks, wanting to feel his husband and make sure that this isn't a dream. When he finally deems that it's not, he tiptoes and places a gentle kiss. Chanyeol would've liked the kiss to last a little longer if it isn't for his husband who suddenly lets out a painful groan. 

 

Chanyeol, being the concerned husband he is, immediately asked what's wrong. Instead of getting a reply from Baekhyun, Luhan answers him instead with a small smile on his face. "Are you two ready to be parents?" 

 

Chanyeol widens his eyes, finally realizing the situation they are in. The realization that he's going to be a father is just beginning to settle in his mind, and he can feel his heart flutter knowing that he and the love of his life are  _finally_ going to build their family. It won't be only him and Baekhyun at dinner time anymore; it won't be only him and Baekhyun in the house anymore. Their hearts will finally grow to fit two more people, and those two people will be their very own children that they made out of their love for each other. The thought is almost overwhelming, but both men are more than ready to meet their babies. 

 

"I think we're definitely ready," Chanyeol confirms as he beams, his smile so bright that Luhan can almost see it shining through the room. 

 

"All right, then let's meet your children, shall we?"

 

* * * 

**Three months later** **...**

Sehun is stalking behind a bush as he watches a specific giant receive a bouquet of flowers from a woman. The giant is smiling so brightly as he accepts the bouquet of flowers, and Sehun wants so badly to go up to the giant and slap him, but he refrains himself from doing so. Instead, he takes his phone and snaps a picture of the man with the woman, wanting evidence to show his friend. 

 

Once he takes the picture, he quickly rushes off, not wanting to be seen by the giant and have the latter know he is stalking him. With the picture saved to his phone, Sehun immediately takes off to see his friend, desperately wanting to tell him what he saw. 

 

Sehun almost can't believe the giant can do that. To say that Sehun is angry will be an understatement because he's more than angry; he is furious. He can't help but wonder how can Chanyeol do that to Baekhyun? How can Chanyeol see another woman when he's been a father for only three months? Sehun decides to stop thinking anymore, for he doesn't want to feel any more anger. All he knows is that he must get the evidence to Baekhyun. 

 

Arriving at his friend's house, Sehun doesn't even bother to knock, for he already knows where the spare keys are since he comes over so often. Opening the door, Sehun almost winces when he hears the sound of a shrill cry reverberating through the house. Another cry following the first one is soon heard, and Sehun almost feels empathy for his friend, knowing that it must be the twins acting up again. 

 

Sehun has seen the twins multiple of times already, for he begged Baekhyun and Chanyeol to be the twins' godfather. However, the couple only responded by saying they'll see how Sehun acts around the twins, and only then will they decide. Ever since they give him that answer, Sehun has constantly been showing up to the couple's house, wanting to prove that he's worthy enough to be the twins' godfather. 

 

Speaking of the twins, it just so happens that Baekhyun gave birth to two, beautiful, lovely boys. The twins were born five minutes apart, the older one being named Haneul and the younger one being named Daehyun. The names didn't have too much meaning to them since the couple admitted they never really thought of a name while Baekhyun was pregnant. It was one night when Baekhyun suddenly woke up and thought about the names Haneul and Daehyun, saying that he liked the names, and Chanyeol couldn't agree more. Soon enough, the names were printed on their birth certificates, and Haneul and Daehyun themselves will give meaning to their names. 

 

Being a parent of twins was probably the hardest thing Baekhyun and Chanyeol could've ever imagined doing. For the first time ever since Chanyeol became a lawyer, he decided to take several weeks off so he can help his husband take care of the twins, and he was glad he did because Baekhyun needed all the help he could get. Since the couple was new to parenting, they'd constantly worry if anything went wrong with the twins. The feeling of anxiousness had never left them ever since the twins were born. However, after three months of finally getting used to having twins around the house, and Baekhyun felt more confident in himself to take care of the twins by himself, Chanyeol ultimately decided to go back to work. 

 

Sehun was proud of the couple, for they have managed to get over so many hurdles that come in their way. 

 

However, what Sehun is not proud of is Chanyeol, who he saw minutes ago, receiving a bouquet of flowers from a young lady and accepting the flowers. Anger is already radiating from him, and he can't wait to tell Baekhyun what he saw. Making his way toward the sound of the cry, Sehun sees Baekhyun in the twins' nursery, changing Haneul's diaper while Daehyun is in the crib, crying because he hears his older brother cry. 

 

For a moment, Sehun forgets about telling Baekhyun what he saw as he went to Daehyun's crib and gently picks him up. When Baekhyun hears Daehyun's cries soften, he turns around and lets out a shocked gasp, not expecting to see Sehun in the nursery holding his baby. "Sehun, we have a doorbell! It's there for you to use it. You can't scare me like that." 

 

Sehun smiles sheepishly and replies, "Is that really you're way of thanking me?" He smirks when Baekhyun rolls his eyes, knowing fully well that his friend is actually more than grateful for the help. 

 

"Whatever. Anyway, what're you doing here? I'm a bit busy if you can't tell," Baekhyun says nonchalantly as he finishes changing Haneul's diaper. As soon as the diaper is changed, Haneul's cries are reduced into soft whimpers, and Baekhyun can't help but smile at his adorable baby boy and blow raspberries on Haneul's stomach. The baby's whimpers are soon replaced by laughter, and Sehun can't help but smile at the sight in front of him. He can only wonder if he'll ever be able to experience something like this with a child of his own. 

 

"I actually came to talk to you... It's about Chanyeol," Sehun murmurs as he settles Daehyun in his crib again once the baby has fallen back asleep. 

 

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun wonders, putting Haneul in his crib as well once the baby is dozing off. "What about him?" 

 

"I saw him earlier today-"

 

"You mean you were stalking him?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. 

 

"No... maybe..." Sehun mutters shamelessly, but he continues nonetheless. "Anyway, I saw him receiving flowers from a woman." 

 

Hearing this, Baekhyun lets out a sigh, telling the younger male that they should move to the living room. Sehun asks why they're in the living room before Baekhyun replies, "Let's wait until Chanyeol gets back home. We'll let him explain." 

 

"B-But-" 

 

Sehun doesn't even finish when he's interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Instantly, his head moves to look at who's entering. It's no one other than Chanyeol himself, and there he is at the front entrance who has the audacity to hold out the flowers he received from the woman. Immediately, Sehun's emotions are battling each other: anger and irritation. However, he tries to calm himself when he sees Baekhyun walk up to his husband and lean in to place a rather forceful kiss on the giant's lips. Chanyeol responds by kissing his husband back with just as much force. Honestly, if it isn't for Chanyeol spotting Sehun sitting on their couch, he and Baekhyun probably would've done so much more than just kiss. However, Chanyeol knows that he must restrain himself when he sees the younger man. 

 

Reluctantly, Chanyeol pulls himself away from his husband. He then turns to look at Sehun, tilting his head and asking why he is there in their house. 

 

"I saw you earlier today," Sehun seethes, his voice holding venom. 

 

"And?" Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, obviously not understanding where Sehun's anger is coming from. 

 

"You were with a woman." 

 

Chanyeol almost mentally slaps himself. "Not this again." 

 

"She gave you a bouquet of flowers!" Sehun argues, standing up, his height rivaling the giant's. "And you accepted them!" 

 

Baekhyun watches the two men with a stern expression. He decides not to say anything because he learned his lesson months ago to not jump to conclusions. 

 

"Oh my God, Sehun, can you stop jumping to conclusions? If you think really think I'm cheating on my husband, you're insane." Chanyeol pushes the bouquet of flowers he received from the woman into Sehun's chest. "Here, read the note." 

 

Sehun looks carefully, noticing that, indeed, a note is attached. He reads it what the note says. "Congratulations to you and Baekhyun on the birth of your children... Oh."

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes before taking the flowers back and handing them gently to Baekhyun. "The woman you saw is my coworker. There's nothing more and nothing less to that. I love Baekhyun too much to even think about wanting to be with someone else." 

 

"I love you too, Yeol," Baekhyun says as he leans up to place a soft kiss on his husband's cheeks. "Anyway, I'm making dinner soon. Sehun, do you want to join us?" 

 

The said man shakes his head. Chanyeol snickers when he notices the younger man's face is flushed, most likely from embarrassment. "I'm actually hanging out with Luhan tonight." 

 

Baekhyun, at the mention of the young doctor, looks up. "How's it going with you and him by the way?" 

 

"We're still good friends." 

 

"Friends?" Chanyeol wants to chuckle, but he refrains himself from doing so. "Come on, you have got to be better than that." 

 

"What the hell are you talking about, asshole?" 

 

"I'm talking about why you haven't made a move on him yet? If you don't make a move, someone else is going to take him." 

 

Sehun hates to admit it, but he knows that Chanyeol is right. He can't imagine thinking about someone else trying to take Luhan away from him. He can't have what happened in high school repeat again. No. Sehun knows his heart can't bear to go through that situation again. It was painful enough in high school when he found out that Chanyeol asked Baekhyun out first. He can't let that happen again. "You're right... B-But I'm scared. What if he rejects me?" 

 

"That's the problem, Sehun. You're scared of rejection, but you won't know if you don't try. How do you think I felt when I asked Baekhyun out? Yeah, I was fucking scared, but I sucked it up and trusted my instincts. Besides, I told myself if Baekhyun ever rejects me, I'd still want to be friends with him. Now, look where we are now."

 

"I-I need your help..." Sehun murmurs softly, and Baekhyun notices how desperate Sehun seemed to be. 

 

Without another thought, Baekhyun quickly says to his husband, "Yeol, go help him out." 

 

"Wait... What? Me?" Chanyeol almost pouts, but he notices the stern expression on Baekhyun's face and realizes that his husband is completely serious. Without arguing, Chanyeol asks, "Will you be okay with the twins, though?" 

 

"Of course. Now hurry off and come back soon." 

 

Chanyeol shrugs as he gets up and puts on his jacket. "All right, it looks like it's the two of us. Let's go." 

 

"Okay..."

 

Meanwhile, in a café downtown at night, a young, handsome man enters and walks up to the cashier. The latter instantly notices who the frequent customer and friend is and lets out a soft gasp. "Whoa, are you wearing makeup, Luhan? Do you have a date tonight?" 

 

The said man shakes his head but he smiles sadly. "No, I wish, though." 

 

"Let me guess. Are you hanging out with that guy you've been talking about, but he won't make a move?" 

 

"Yeah, Minseok, that's him." 

 

Minseok shakes his head, disappointment can clearly be seen. "I don't know what's his problem. Why's he taking so damn long? You know that if you didn't tell me that you liked him, I would've already made a move on you." 

 

Luhan blushes, knowing fully well about Minseok's past crush on him before he told him about Sehun. "I don't know what to do, Minseok. I know I love him, but I can't seem to make a move. I'm scared he'll reject me..."

 

"Do you hear yourself talking? Him? Rejecting you? That's got to be the funniest joke you've ever told. No one can reject you, Lu," Minseok tries to reassure the doctor, but he knows it's futile. It seems that the Sehun guy is taking over his friend's mind. Minseok knows he must do something before his friend goes completely insane because of Sehun. "You know what, I'll help you out." 

 

"No way, you will?" 

 

Minseok simply nods. "Of course. Where will you two hang out?" 

 

"Well, we actually agreed to just hang out here since it's usually really quiet." 

 

Minseok refrains himself from rolling his eyes, not believing that two men's good idea of hanging out will be at a café. "You two are so boring." 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"Oh! Is that him?" Minseok moves his head to get a better look at a tall man with his features ever so stern and cold. Luhan turns around for a second before he confirms Minseok's guess. "Damn, I can see why you like him now." 

 

"Shut. Up." Luhan grumbles before he waves to Sehun, notifying the latter that he's there. Immediately, Sehun's cold expression drops and he smiles softly at Luhan. 

 

"Hey, Lu. Did you order yet?" 

 

"Nope, I've been waiting for you." Luhan returns Sehun's smile. They look at each other a little longer than they usually would, not knowing that both of them had feelings for each other but are too scared to confess. 

 

"Uh... may I take your order?" Minseok coughs, interrupting the two of them. 

 

"One caramel macchiato with almond milk for him, and I'll have an espresso with a little bit of sugar added to it," Sehun orders, and Luhan can't help but smile because Sehun remembers what his favorite drink is. "The drink is on me, okay?" 

 

"What? Sehun, we agreed that we'll share-" 

 

Luhan doesn't finish before Sehun hands Minseok the money. Sighing, Luhan accepts Sehun paying, but he claims that he'll pay next time. Sehun can only reply with a slight shrug and a smirk. 

 

Once the two men finished their order, they find a table and begin to wait. While waiting, Luhan and Sehun share some stories and laughs until Luhan notices a familiar face walk into the cafe. He instantly gets up to greet the giant. "Hey, Chanyeol, it's nice seeing you here. How are you and Baekhyun with the twins?" 

 

Chanyeol chuckles embarrassingly before he admits it's tiring but nonetheless worth it. "Anyway, I see you're with Sehun right now. What a c _oincidence_."

 

"Yeah, shouldn't you be with Baekhyun right now?" 

 

"Ah, well, I thought why not get some coffee before I get back home and hear Haneul and Daehyun's cries every hour again." 

 

Luhan can't help but laugh. Once the doctor and Chanyeol finish their conversation, the latter walks up to Sehun with Luhan following behind him. "Sehun, wow, I didn't think you'd be here," Chanyeol says, trying his best not to sound sarcastic. 

 

"Y-Yeah..." Sehun chuckles sheepishly, wondering what could Chanyeol's plan be. 

 

"How are you and the woman you met last month?" 

 

Sehun almost chokes on his own saliva when he realizes what exactly Chanyeol is planning, and he almost glares angrily at the giant if it isn't for Luhan appearing behind Chanyeol and tilting his head. "You're seeing a woman?" 

 

Chanyeol quickly confirms this. "Yep, and I think I heard that the woman likes you, Sehun. When are you going to make a move on her?" 

 

"I-I... Well... um..." 

 

"Sehun, you never told me about a woman." 

 

Sehun's heart almost breaks when he notices Luhan's sad expression on his face.

 

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said anything," Chanyeol murmurs, "I'll leave you two alone now." The giant then walks up to the counter and orders himself a coffee, hoping that his plan will work.

 

Indeed, his plan is to try to get Luhan jealous, and that should be enough for Luhan to confess because Chanyeol knows that Luhan has feelings for Sehun. Even though Luhan has never said anything to the giant, he can instantly tell from the way Luhan looks at Sehun. He noticed it three months ago when they were all in the hospital room with Baekhyun after the twins were born. Chanyeol can only hope that his plan will work. 

 

While Chanyeol's plan is put into action, Minseok decides to put his own plan into action as well. Usually, when someone orders something, they'll wait at their table before they come to pick up their order when their number is called. Minseok decides not to call their number and personally hand the order to Luhan and Sehun instead. Once he walks up to the table, he hands Sehun's drink to him before he gives Luhan his own drink. However, when he gives Luhan his drink, he puts his hand on Luhan's, resting it there a little longer than usual. 

 

Sehun notices this and his face immediately scrunches up. When Minseok walks away, Sehun asks Luhan, "Do you have a thing with the cashier?" 

 

Luhan only rolls his eyes. "It's none of your business. Just like it's none of my business to talk about the woman with you." 

 

"Lu..." 

 

"Whatever, let's not talk about it." 

 

"Y-Yeah..." 

 

Sehun looks sadly down at the ground, thinking about what the hell Chanyeol was doing when he mentioned the woman. 

 

On the other hand, Luhan looks outside, wondering what Minseok was doing. 

 

While both of them were left to think, Minseok walks back to the counter, murmuring things like how Luhan can't get anymore oblivious. Chanyeol hears the cashier and instantly asks, "You know Luhan?" 

 

"Of course, he's my friend. How do you know him?" 

 

"Well, he's good friends with my friend." 

 

"Wait, are you talking about Sehun?"

 

Chanyeol nods before he lets out a long sigh. "My friend's actually in love with your friend, so I'm here trying to get them together. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm doing this when I could've been with my husband and children back at home." 

 

"Did you just say Sehun's in love with Luhan?" 

 

Chanyeol gives the cashier a nod again. In response, Minseok gasps. "No way, my friend, Luhan, is in love with Sehun." 

 

Widening his eyes, Chanyeol asks curiously, "And he hasn't confessed?" 

 

"Nope. Luhan's too scared." 

 

"Sehun is scared as well." 

 

The two men think for a moment before an idea pops into Minseok's mind, and he tells Chanyeol about it. Surprisingly enough, Chanyeol had the same idea. They soon agree to work together and get their friends to confess because they can't stand how their two friends are so oblivious. 

 

Once they decide to put their plan into action, it's Chanyeol's turn to go first. He stands afar so he can't be seen before he gives Sehun a call. He watches as the younger male looks at his phone in confusion. That's when Chanyeol suddenly appears behind Sehun and pretends to look at Sehun's phone. "Isn't that the woman? You should pick up the phone." 

 

"What?" Sehun almost panics when he notices Luhan glare angrily at him. "No, I'm not going to pick up. "

 

Chanyeol merely shrugs and walks off to his table, smirking to himself. He completed his plans, and now he waits until it's Minseok's turn. From his table, he can hear Luhan and Sehun talk quietly amongst themselves. It seems like Luhan isn't happy at all. 

 

"Really now? Are you going to let a woman get in the way of our friendship? You know what, Sehun? I thought I knew you, but I guess I was-" 

 

"Hey, Lu," Minseok suddenly interrupts before he grabs a chair and sets it down next to Luhan's seat. Without wasting any time to think, Minseok puts his hand on Luhan's thighs, and he does it in a way so that Sehun can clearly see. He then smirks at Sehun, knowing fully well that he's crossing the line, and he only prays that it's worth it. Minseok then moves towards Luhan's ears and pretends to whisper something before the sound of a chair screeching can be heard. Minseok looks up, noticing anger expressed on Sehun's face, and he himself can almost feel the irritation radiating from him. 

 

"What the hell is this, Luhan?" 

 

"Wait, Sehun, I can explain-" 

 

"You know what, I can't do this anymore," Sehun almost breaks down, but he does his best to stay strong. "I can't stand seeing this...." 

 

"Are you talking about Minseok?" 

 

"Yes! God damn it, Luhan, I can't stand seeing you with another man, so I'm just going to admit it now that I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you after we were friends for a month. I realized how amazing you were, always taking care of patients and always putting others before yourself. Fuck, Luhan, I thought I wouldn't ever love someone again like I did in high school, but when I met you, the feeling of loving someone so much finally returned to me. I wanted to confess earlier, b-but I was so scared, but now I realized that I've been an idiot. I shouldn't have been scared. I should've trusted myself and confessed earlier because now I can't fucking stand to see you with another man!" 

 

"Sehun..." Luhan almost gasps out before he can feel tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I... I felt the same way. I don't know what happened, but there I just remember that there was one day when I realized that I've completely fallen for you. I have always admired you for taking care of your friend. You were always so adamant about protecting him, and I-I just fell in love with you for that, for always protecting the ones you love." 

 

"Luhan..." Sehun says softly, making the young man look up before he feels Sehun place a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss doesn't last long at all, but it is a kiss that holds so much meaning to them since it is also their first kiss together. "Will you be my boyfriend?" 

 

"W-What about t-that woman?" Luhan barely manages to gasp out, still dazed by the kiss he just received. 

 

"You don't have to worry about that," Chanyeol suddenly says, winking at the doctor. "I made it up. Sehun can't be around woman even if he tried." 

 

"That's not true!" Sehun argues back, but Chanyeol doesn't listen, for he's already on his way back home to his own husband and children. His job is done, and there is nothing he wants to do more than return home and snuggle with his husband and cuddle with the twins. 

 

Once Chanyeol returns home, Baekhyun is already done with dinner. The sweet aroma of the food Baekhyun made makes its way to Chanyeol's nose, and his mouth is already watering. As he walks into the kitchen, his husband looks up with a surprised expression. "Back already?" 

 

"Yep." 

 

"How'd it go?" 

 

"I'd say that Sehun can finally stop stalking me and assume that I'm cheating on you now." 

 

"No way! They're together now?" Baekhyun asks with his hopes up and cheers happily when he receives a nod from his husband. "I knew you'd be able to get them together." 

 

Chanyeol chuckles sheepishly. "Well, I did have some help, but they're finally together now," he says, but he continues because there's something he wants to ask his husband. "By the way, why'd you ask me to help Sehun?"

 

Baekhyun only shrugs, but he responds nonetheless. "He needs to move on from the past." 

 

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Chanyeol can only wonder what his husband means by that. 

 

"What I'm trying to say is that Sehun has to stop dwelling on the past. I saw it within him that he still regrets about what happened in high school." 

 

"He still regrets having me ask you out before him?" 

 

Baekhyun nods before he continues. "I want him to move on, stop thinking about the past, and stop feeling regret. I thought that if he finally has a boyfriend, he'll stop regretting and he can stop stalking you and trying to be overprotective of me. I know he means no harm, but even you understand that it gets out of hand sometimes."

 

"Sometimes?" Chanyeol says, tone filled with sarcasticness, but he allows his husband to finish. 

 

"Okay, most of the time, but that doesn't matter. Now that he has a boyfriend, I hope Sehun can finally focus on Luhan and stop constantly worrying about me." 

 

"You're right." 

 

"I'm proud of you for helping out Sehun, though. I know you two haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I'm glad you put the past behind and helped a good friend." 

 

Baekhyun would've given his husband a kiss if it wasn't for the sound of one of the twins crying reverberating through the house. Baekhyun huffs, a little frustrated that the twins have been such cockblockers in the past few weeks, but he smiles nonetheless because he knows that his love for his children and husband is like no other. He loves his children. He loves Chanyeol. Taking them away from him will be like taking a part of Baekhyun as well. 

 

"I'll take care of this one," Chanyeol states. As he's in the midst of getting up, Baekhyun doesn't forget to place a soft kiss on Chanyeol's cheeks before the latter walks off to the nursery.

 

Slowly, the cries of the twins dial down, and Baekhyun doesn't restrain himself from smiling any more. 

 

He now thinks about the future holds for his family and friends, not knowing that the future had so much in store for them. In that moment, Baekhyun would've never guessed he'll be attending Sehun and Luhan's wedding in a few months, celebrating the twin's first birthday with Chanyeol, and loving his husband anymore. Sighing and forgetting about the future can hold, Baekhyun decides to relish in the present.

 

Nothing is worth more than living in the present. You can gain no enjoyment from thinking about your future, and you have no power to change the past. Enjoy the moment you're living in because if you have hope and faith, you will see things in a brighter way. If there comes a time when a hurdle blocks your way, don't try to go around it. Instead, work hard and try to jump over it. It's the experience, pain, and sacrifices that we need to grow stronger. Without those, there can be no true happiness. 


End file.
